Fleur's Surprise
by Harry50
Summary: Fleur found something that may change Harry's life, yet she needs Hermione's help. How will this change their lives? Will Harry survive the tournament? Will Voldemort let them live? Warning: Some mature scenes inside. Read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

**Warning: **Includes scenes of sexual nature. Read at your own discretion.

**Disclaimer: **As usual – I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter world and its characters. I'm only here to play with it for my fun and yours. The rights are still belonging to J.K. Rowling and her business associates. I only own the few original characters added by me and the plot.

**1 Surprise**

It was Saturday, a few days after the announcement of the Triwizard champions. Harry was sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table while all other students were keeping their distance. All except Neville, who sat opposite Hermione.

Harry's back was turned towards the other house tables in order not to see who was trying to mock him or bad mouth him. He was also not aware of the person approaching him. Only Neville's surprised look made him aware of something unusual.

"Monsieur Potter, may I have a word with you?" – it was Fleur Delacour, the French champion, who approached him.

Harry shrugged and waved his hand as a sign for her to continue.

"Privately, please," she added.

Neville was already drooling, his mouth agape and his eyes stuck on Fleur. Other boys, sitting a bit further, were not in any better condition. Ron even stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. Only Harry looked normal, that is – pissed off and moody.

"Alright, then," he said, standing up from the table, his food barely touched, taking Hermione's hand in his. She seemed a bit annoyed but followed him still.

The three left the Great Hall and Harry moved to a nearby classroom which was seldom used. As soon as they were all in, Hermione cast some locking charms and privacy charms on the door, the windows and the walls.

"I need to talk with you only," Fleur emphasized, a bit annoyed by Hermione's presence.

"I have no secrets from her," Harry stated flatly.

"It doesn't matter. The information I have for you is strictly private. You may decide how much you want to share after you hear it all," Fleur insisted.

"No, she stays!" Harry said forcefully, not sure why he was so insistent.

Fleur shrugged. "Fine. I just don't want it to backfire if you eventually find her presence not so welcome."

She sat at a table and put her wand away, motioning for the two to do the same.

She waited until they were seated and their wands safely stowed before she started talking again. "I first need to apologize, Monsieur Potter. My comment about 'little boy' when you were called as a champion was unwarranted and I regret it. I hope you can forgive me, considering you are really younger than the other champions and being so slim you look even younger than your age."

Harry nodded. "Alright, you're forgiven. Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

She smiled a bit nervously. "No. It was just something that needed to be cleared before we start." She took a deep breath and then continued talking.

"You see, once I knew who the champions were, I wrote a letter to my parents. I even complained that one of the champions was selected clearly against the rules, being under-age. My Dad then checked the information and discovered something unexpected." She took a parchment from her pocket and put it in front of Harry. "This!"

Harry looked puzzled. "What is it?" he asked.

"I suggest you unfold it and read it," Fleur said very seriously.

Harry did as suggested. He looked at the parchment and was suddenly frightened. It was titled "_**Marriage Contract"**_.

Hermione, seeing his reaction, put a calming hand on his shoulder and scanned the parchment quickly. "This is more than fifty years old," she noted.

Fleur, who looked very tense, seemed to have relaxed a bit hearing this. "Yes, this is an old marriage contract, signed by my paternal great-grandparents and yours before either my dad or yours were born." She noticed both younger teens looking at her expectantly and she continued. "Houses Potter and Delacour went into an alliance to fight Grindelwald and wanted to seal it with this contract. They didn't expect both houses to only have boys, resulting in this contract being transferred to the next generation."

"That means you and me?"

"Not necessarily. I have a younger sister. You may consider her more appropriate for the terms of the contract, giving you more time to enjoy your youth."

She didn't understand the sarcastic scrawl on Harry's face. There wasn't much joy in his life and he had no reason to expect it to change.

"Anyhow, this contract should only be officially presented to you after your eighteenth birthday and then you have a year to decide what to do. You may pass the contract onto the next generation if you're already married or betrothed by then. I'm not sure what the penalty for not holding your side of the contract may be, but it can't be pleasant."

Harry thought for a moment. "So, I don't really have to know about this until then. Why bother informing me now?"

Fleur seemed to hesitate for a moment and her cheeks reddened.

"There's another secret involved. Please promise to never say a word about what I'm going to tell you now to anybody outside the three of us and my own family. I won't ask for a magical oath, but please treat this like one."

"I promise," both said in unison.

Fleur looked surprised at the sound but continued after a moment. "You already know my grandmother is a Veela. Do you know what it means?"

"It means you are quarter Veela," Hermione answered as if reading the answer from a book.

Fleur smiled nervously. "This is what I like most people to believe, but it isn't so. The offspring of a Veela is a Veela, no exception."

Harry frowned and Hermione was already evaluating the information. "You mean that your mother is also a Veela and so are you and your sister?"

"Right! It also means that I can only have female descendants."

Harry was still trying to understand the implications, yet Hermione was going full-steam ahead. "Then you can't produce an heir for your husband, and that may null the contract."

Fleur sighed. "It's even more complicated. In order to fulfil the contract, the spouses don't have to be the main ones, which means that even taking the other party as second wife would be good enough."

"That's good!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry will be able to wed whoever he chooses and have an heir with her and then marry you or your sister according to the contract!"

She looked happily at Harry only to find a very bewildered teen. "Aren't you glad about it?" she asked him.

"Should I? I'm not even sure how one produces an heir and what it really means to get married and you're now talking about me having to marry more than one woman. I'm totally confused, really. Would any of you care to enlighten me?"

Fleur seemed to be holding back her laughter, yet Hermione looked appalled at his lack of knowledge and then she became determined.

"Haven't your relatives ever taught you about how children are born and how men and women interact?" she asked Harry.

He just shook his head sadly.

"I'll teach you!" she promised, blushing crimson. "Then you'll understand all this much better."

She turned towards Fleur now. "Can you leave the contract with Harry for a few days?"

"It's only a copy. He may keep it indefinitely."

Hermione looked at Fleur scrutinizingly. "What happened to your accent? You're talking with no accent now, yet you've had a very pronounced accent whenever I heard you before."

Fleur smiled at that. "A French blond should not let the others suspect she may also have brains, especially in Britain. It may cause a major uproar, you know..."

Hermione smiled at that as well. Fleur turned back to Harry.

"I know it is a lot to digest. I suggest you just try to understand this and see what you'd like to do. I'd like to talk with your girlfriend alone now, if you don't mind."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Hermione said at the same time that Harry said, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Fleur smiled once again, making her look even more beautiful than usual. "Well, Hermione is a girl and is your friend. That's good enough for me. Now, will you give us a few minutes for 'girls' talk'?"

Harry nodded and left the room reluctantly. Fleur resumed talking as soon as the door closed behind him.

"You know what a Veela allure or thrall is, don't you?"

"Yes. It's a kind of magic that Veela have naturally which makes all males around them desire them madly when it's active," Hermione gave the textbook answer.

"Who may not be affected by the allure?"

"Somebody who has a true love or who's mated to a Veela."

"Right. It may also affect females, if it's really powerful, although that is not well documented," Fleur added.

"So?" It was clear to Hermione that this was leading somewhere, yet she didn't know where.

"I've set my allure to maximum since I approached your table," Fleur informed her. "You could see all the boys with their mouths agape and most of the girls as well. Guess who wasn't affected at all?"

Hermione already knew. "Harry and I."

"Quite right. This is why I was so reluctant to let you join us here. You're deeply in love with Harry just as Harry loves you, although he's not yet aware of this. I was afraid you might react badly to the news and get into a fight."

Hermione didn't seem to hear the last words. She was contemplating her feelings for Harry, trying to understand when their friendly relations turned into much more. "Harry loves me?" she asked nobody in particular.

"It's quite evident, at least to me," Fleur smiled at her. "Now, do you think you'd like to marry him before he turns eighteen?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm sure I'd like it, but can I be sure that we shall both feel the same four years from now?"

"You can't be sure about such things, although I believe you're made for each other. I only want to know how you feel now. Assuming you'll continue loving each other, I'd like you to marry him, or at least make him propose to you, before he graduates. That way you'll become Lady Potter, his first wife, while I or my sister may claim the post of his second wife only if you both feel it would not adversely affect your marriage."

"What if we feel otherwise?"

"Then the contract will pass to your descendants and mine and nobody will get in harm's way. This may not be the case if he isn't betrothed when he reaches eighteen. In that case, he must marry me or my sister or he may lose his magic."

Hermione looked determined. "Whoever he falls in love with, I'll make sure he gets engaged before graduation. It won't do to force him to marry or lose his magic."

Fleur smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm quite sure he'll choose you. His heart has already chosen. Only his mind is not yet aware of this."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons

**2 Lessons**

Harry was waiting at the door and was anxious to speak with Hermione the moment she stepped out. "Are you alright? What did she want from you?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm fine, Harry. She just gave me a lot to think about. I'll tell you after I understand it all myself, alright?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Please stay my friend. Everybody else has left me. I don't know if I can go on without you."

Hermione was deeply touched. "I'll always be your friend, Harry, no matter what others say or do. I swear it!"

They were both surprised when a flash of light appeared, affirming the magical oath.

"Well, now I have to teach you about having children..." she said, blushing deeply.

Not unexpectedly, they ended in the library. Hermione spent some time searching the many rows alone and then asked the librarian for help. They still found no more than two booklets and Harry could tell, just by looking at her face, that Hermione was not satisfied with either.

"I have several books at home but I thought the library would have everything we may need. Evidently, it doesn't, but this can be an adequate start..."

Both booklets were ministry sponsored educational material for young pureblood children, yet the explanations, while not very detailed, were quite accurate, making Hermione relax a bit and turning Harry's face red. It didn't take long for him to read both booklets, though, despite his deepening blush.

"Are you sure that all this is true?" he asked Hermione.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course it is. Would I have you read it if it wasn't?"

"No, you wouldn't," he admitted. "Yet it seems so weird..."

"Why? Is something different than what you knew until now?"

"Not really. I knew very little, yet..."

"Have you seen some of the magazines that the boys try to hide whenever a girl is around?"

"Not much," he admitted. "They make some cheap jokes about the girls when looking at these. I didn't like joining them."

"But you've seen some of the photos. I assume."

Harry blushed once again. "Not much. The older boys say I'm too young and my class mates don't seem to like me lately. I've only managed to see a few photos last year, all of them wearing underwear."

"Can you ask..." she started, only to reconsider her options. "No, that wouldn't work." She thought some more, crunching her face in what Harry considered a most adorable way. "Well, it looks like it's up to me to teach you, as usual..."

She didn't seem too happy with the idea, but her face bore a determination similar to what he had seen when going into the forbidden corridor at the end of first year. "Let's find an empty classroom," she said.

The castle had many unused rooms. Hermione dragged Harry into a seldom used corridor and then opened a door which seemed to have stayed closed for many years. She waved her wand, saying some spells which Harry didn't recognize, cleaning the room of all accumulated dust and debris before locking it well and silencing it much more than she did for the conversation with Fleur.

She now pointed her wand at Harry. "What I'm going to do here is strictly for your education. If you tell anybody even a hint about what's going to happen here, you'll wish for Voldemort to have found you. Am I clear enough?"

"Couldn't be clearer," Harry replied, watching her wand with some apprehension. It was emitting red sparks, indicating how serious Hermione was about her threat. "I'll talk to nobody but you about this."

She seemed to relax just a bit, although Harry was still puzzled. Hermione used her wand to transfigure some of the old furniture into a comfortable sofa, a thick rug, a serving table and two chairs.

"I'm going to explain everything on your body and mine," she said in her teaching tone. "Now undress!"

Harry still couldn't believe what she said. Hermione started unbuttoning her blouse and then noticed Harry hadn't moved yet. "What's so unclear? I asked you to undress. I can't explain on your clothes, can I?"

Harry didn't dare disobey. Hermione seemed too tense to even talk to. He just followed her instructions, removing his clothing, staying in his oversized boxers only.

By the time he raised his eyes, Hermione was wearing only her underwear as well. Harry was surprised to see how trim she was. Although petite, her body had perfect curves and she seemed to look more beautiful than he ever thought she was. Raising his eyes from her small feet he followed her shapely legs, trimmed by the innumerable stairs they had to climb each day, to the small cloth triangle covering her private areas. He then noticed her flat stomach and her bra, covering what he believed to be medium sized breasts, her nice shoulders and elegant neck, her full red lips, small nose and those captivating chocolate-brown eyes.

"You're beautiful!" he said, not even thinking.

"Thank you for saying this," she blushed some more." I know I'm not as pretty as some other girls, but this will have to do for now."

"No, I mean it! You're really beautiful! I don't know why I haven't noticed it before."

She just smiled, not sure she deserved the compliment but too happy to get it from Harry. She used her wand to make all her clothes fold themselves on one of the chairs and Harry's on the other. Another flick of her wand brought a full size mirror to the edge of the rug. Hermione motioned Harry to stand in front of the mirror at her side.

"You can see that we are basically the same. We both have the same body parts at the same relative locations: the head, the shoulders, the arms, hands, belly, legs and feet. I can't show you, but internally we're also similar, having brain, heart, lungs, stomach and the rest of the internal organs just the same. The only differences are the areas covered by our underwear."

She quickly removed her bra. Harry noticed the slight hesitation and the brave resolution to do it, no matter what.

"As you can see, even our breasts are quite similar. We both have nipples and aureolas, only the female breasts are fuller, as they are intended to produce milk for the babies."

Harry looked at her with fascination. Her breasts were firm and nicely shaped. He was sure they would be just as nice to touch, but he wasn't sure if she would allow. He wasn't sure of almost anything concerning Hermione at the moment, as her behaviour was not something he would have expected. 'Is this the result of her talk with Fleur?' he wondered.

Hermione noticed his hand rising reluctantly. "You may touch," she said, "if you allow me to touch as well."

Harry's hand moved as if of its own will. He caressed her breasts, noticing the velvety skin, so soft to the touch. Her nipples hardened as soon as he started caressing them. Without really thinking, Harry bent down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking a little.

"Oh!" he heard Hermione's surprise. "That feels nice..."

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

She seemed reluctant. "Later, maybe. We still have to finish here."

She stepped back and turned around. "If you look at my bum you'll see it's also similar to yours," she continued in her lecture tone.

Harry had never seen his own bum, but he had seen his dorm-mates'. None looked as nice as Hermione's, which was barely covered by her knickers, yet she was right – they were all basically the same.

Now she faced him again. "The most important difference is really in here," she pointed at her tiny knickers. "Now, let's remove this last piece of cloth and see it."

She turned her back to Harry and removed her knickers. As much as her bum entranced him, Harry didn't dare make her more nervous, so he removed his boxers just as quickly. He tried to ignore the evident reaction his body had to the proximity of a naked female.

Hermione turned back, her face redder than Ron's hair. Harry noticed a trimmed triangular patch of brown hair pointing at the slit between her legs before forcing his eyes up, only to see Hermione's looking at his evident bulge.

It took her a moment to find her voice. "I've read about it and saw some drawings and a few photographs, but this is the first time I see this..." she said, almost whispering.

"It's my first time seeing any girl naked as well," Harry said, trying to sound reassuring.

Hermione tried to return into her 'lecture mode' although their nudity was quite a distraction. "As you can see, the male and the female bodies are complementing each other in this area. While the male has a protruding organ, the female organ is hidden inside. As you've already read in those booklets, the male sperm must meet the female egg in order for fertilization to occur. For that to happen, the male organ must go into the female organ and deposit the sperm inside. That action is the sexual intercourse."

She looked like all her blood was now concentrating in her face. She started choking and Harry was getting worried. He took her hand in his. This didn't seem to help much, so he hugged her, not even thinking of their state of undress.

Hermione let herself be hugged, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry was actually a bit shorter than her, thanks to the Dursleys, but she didn't mind it. All she knew was that he cared for her and was quick to come to her aid when she needed it. She sobbed silently on his shoulder while Harry was caressing her bushy mane, trying to understand what made her act that way. It took her a few minutes to regain her breath and come back to her mind, noticing the situation they were in.

"Harry," she whispered, "I think we should better move apart." Her words were negated by her head still resting on his shoulder and her hands sneaking around his waist.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You were suddenly choking."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I was becoming aware of me being stark naked in front of you and of you being just as naked. It just overwhelmed me."

"We're both still naked," Harry noted, "but now you seem to be calm."

Her smiled deepened, accompanied by a slight blush. "I just thought that you are the only one I'd like to be naked with, although I didn't dare hope and I certainly wasn't ready for this to occur so soon."

"I've never really given it a thought," Harry confessed, "but if I have to be naked with some girl then there's nobody I'd like to be with but you."

He got another surprise as Hermione moved her face closer and kissed him on the lips. Her hands moved to his head, keeping it in place, while her tongue licked his lips, asking for entry. It soon turned into a full-fledged snog – their first. They both hoped to have many more coming.

They stopped only when Hermione felt his erection poking at her abdomen. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm not yet ready to go the whole way, Harry. I want you to be my first, my last and my only one for the rest of our lives, but not yet. We're still too young for that, I believe."

Harry just kissed her again.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, touching his erection tenderly.

"No," he groaned, as her touch brought him almost to the peak.

"Do you want me to touch it some more? I've read boys like it," Hermione offered reluctantly.

He only nodded, being unable to speak as the new sensations overwhelmed him. He looked at naked Hermione, at her breasts, sporting erect nipples, her flat tummy, her round buttock and that slit between her legs. She only caressed his erection a few times before he climaxed, sprouting his sperm over her hands, her arms and the floor. Hermione didn't seem surprised. "I've read about this before," she explained.

She took her wand and cleaned herself before leading Harry to the sofa, where he sat at one side. She than sat at his side, snuggling into him.

"I think I love you," Harry told her after a few minutes of silence. "No, I'm sure I love you," he corrected a second later.

Hermione snuggled even closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "I've been trying to deny my love to you since you saved me from the troll. I failed."

Harry's hand trailed to her breasts, caressing lightly. "Isn't it lunch time? People will start wondering if we miss lunch for no apparent reason."

"Do you really mind?"

"No, but I thought you did."

Hermione smiled. "You changed me, you know? Here I am, not yet sixteen, snuggling naked to a naked boy and enjoying it. Had you told me yesterday that I would be doing this today I would have said you were totally out of your mind..."

"I know," he smiled at her.

A few minutes later she sighed. "Well, we still need to go to lunch. We're still growing and need that food. Let's get up and get dressed."

It took her another minute and a few light kisses to do as she said. They dressed quietly, making sure to leave no evidence of their little adventure. Hermione then waved her wand, returning the room to its previous appearance, except for the dust and dirt, before removing all the privacy and locking charms and leaving the room.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**3 Training**

The Great Hall was almost empty already. Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table to start their lunch, not paying any attention to the few students still in the hall, knowing they all opposed Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, I was worried about you," they heard Neville. Raising their eyes they saw Neville sitting down across the table from them. "Are you two alright?"

Harry seemed surprised by the concern in Neville's voice. Nobody seemed to care about him before, except for Hermione. "We're fine, Neville. Why were you worried?"

"I've seen you go after that French champion and you then disappeared. You didn't come back to the dorms and I couldn't find you at the library or anywhere else for that matter. I was afraid she did something to you."

Harry smiled at his dorm mate. "She only talked with us, enlightening me on some of my family's history. I then went with Hermione to the library and then we had a discussion about what we've read. Nothing to worry about."

Neville looked still unsure of himself, which was no news really. "You know, I wrote to my Gran and told her about what happened. She wrote back, telling me that you're probably right, that somebody else put your name in without your consent. She also reminded me that the Longbottoms are long-time allies of the Potters and I should stick with you."

"Is that why you're suddenly interested in me?" Harry couldn't keep some sarcasm out of his voice.

"No, honestly. I believed you from the start. I was just not brave enough to say it openly. I needed my Gran's push for that." Neville's face fell. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I'll try to do better in the future."

Harry smiled at him. He knew Neville was always honest, although not as brave as he would have liked to be. "That's alright, Nev. I know it's not easy to be friends with me."

Harry offered his hand and Neville shook it solemnly. A moment later he took his leave. "I see you two need to discuss things some more. I'll be in the dorms if you need me."

Hermione looked a bit confused. "Do we need to discuss anything?"

"You still haven't told me about your conversation with Fleur," Harry reminded her.

"Oh, that... Well, how about we walk around the lake after lunch and I'll tell you about it?"

"OK, it's a date," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione missed the humour. "It would be nice dating you, except this tournament, or your part in it, makes it impractical."

This made Harry think. They had both confessed loving each other and they had stayed naked with each other. Hermione had even jerked him off, which he didn't know how to repay. That was more than most boyfriends and girlfriends his age were doing. And Fleur called Hermione his girlfriend. Could she be right? Well, he certainly liked the idea of Hermione being his girlfriend and as such, he was expected to date her.

"I believe we could squeeze a few dates in," he told her. "I'd like to give my girlfriend some good time, you know."

This earned him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, while Hermione's eyes promised some more to come.

They walked to the lake's shore soon after finishing lunch, staying away from the Durmstrang ship, where many Quidditch enthusiasts and even more fan-girls were waiting for a chance to see Viktor Krum. Harry reached for her hand and she was glad to hold hands with him.

"So, what have you two talked about?" Harry prompted, once they were far enough from others.

"About us – you and I."

Harry raised a brow.

"Fleur told me that you must be deeply in love with me, just as I am with you." Hermione blushed a bit when she said this. Talking about such personal matters didn't come to her naturally.

"How could she know?"

This was much easier for Hermione to talk about, repeating Fleur's explanations.

"So, what you basically say is that the fact that we two stayed immune to her allure proved that we're in love?"

"So she said."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I'm certainly in love with you, and it's not because I saw you naked. It just made me realize my feelings. I know you don't think much of yourself beauty-wise, but still, with both you and Fleur near me, I felt attracted only to you, although I'm fully aware of Fleur's beauty and sex-appeal."

Whatever he intended to say next was stopped by the bushy-hair girl snogging him passionately as a reward for what he said. It was only a few minutes later that they could breathe again and some more time before they could talk.

"Fleur also told me that I should make sure you are engaged or married before your eighteenth birthday, so that you won't have to marry her or her sister unless you wanted to. That reminds me – we need to read the contract attentively to make sure you won't be forced to do anything you won't want to do."

"We can just sit here and read it," Harry suggested.

"No, that would be unwise. A gust of wind may take it out of your hand or somebody may come near. It's better if we go to that room we've used before lunch."

Harry didn't object. Although there was no need for Hermione to undress this time, just sitting close together and snuggling into each other was more than good enough.

Hermione made the sofa and the table as before, not needing the other pieces of furniture she had previously transfigured. They sat on the sofa and read the contract. It wasn't too bad, really. As it had been drafted with only good intentions, it left many a leeway for the affected persons to get out of the contract in case they had previous obligations or the age difference was too big, transferring the contract to the next in line.

"I think Fleur's sister is more than five years younger than you, so she could reject you or you could reject her based on age difference only. You won't be able to do it with Fleur, though," Hermione noted.

"If Fleur gets engaged before she turns eighteen, then she would be exempt from this contract, unless she and her mate would like to share," Harry added. He knew he wouldn't like to share whomever he married, which seemed to be Hermione at the moment, and his tone reflected this.

"Well, you also could get engaged before turning eighteen. The contract will then pass to your children," Hermione added.

"I don't think I'd like to burden our children with such a contract," Harry responded, not noticing the implied meaning.

"What do you think to do then?"

"I think I'll marry you as soon as I can, if you accept me, of course. We then may consider adding Fleur as a second wife, if we both find her acceptable."

This gained him another snog session, much longer than before.

With the marriage contract out of the way, Hermione set her mind back to the more pressing problem – the first task of the tournament.

"Are you sure they didn't mention what it would be?" she asked.

"I'm sure. They stated that it should stay unknown as it is intended to test our courage," Harry replied, not sure where she was heading.

"I can't help you train without knowing what you're going to face. There are just too many possibilities to cover in such a short time!" She thought for a while before sighing. "Well, we shall have to work on using the most powerful charms and curses, so you may handle whatever danger lurks there."

They continued to use that room daily, only now it served as a training room, with transfigured target dummies, some of them animated. Hermione would spend hours in the library, researching all spell books she could find, and then some more time in the room, teaching Harry how to use those spells efficiently. Neville would join the training once in a while, proving to be more powerful than anybody suspected.

Hermione tried to help by duelling Harry, only to find she was no match for him. His fast reflexes proved to be more important than her superior knowledge of the spells. He could shield or dodge quicker than she could cast and she never managed to beat him in a duel. Neville proved to be a better match. Although not as agile as Harry, he was still much faster than Hermione and almost as powerful when using spells he knew well.

They were surprised when the Weasley twins offered to help. "We know you don't want to compete, and most Gryffs are finally starting to understand that as well."

Harry accepted their help. They knew more spells than even Hermione and their twisted way of thinking proved beneficial in preparing him for the task ahead. Still, he could duel any of them and quickly win. He had more problems when duelling them both, but not for long. Harry was soon able to win even these duels. Adding Neville and Hermione in only slowed him a bit, yet it proved very beneficial for them.

As the training progressed, Hermione's speed increased and her aim improved. She would probably never be as agile as Harry, but she was slowly turning into the best dueller in their year, except for Harry. Neville was also improving, mainly in confidence. He even tried duelling the twins a few times. He managed to win some of the duels, even against the two of them together. This earned him a lot of respect and raised his confidence considerably.

Hermione was quite proud of Harry's progress, but was still apprehensive of not knowing more about the task ahead.

It was after Friday dinner that Fleur approached them once again. She didn't use her allure this time. "May we talk after dinner?" she asked.

"Same class as before in half an hour," Harry suggested.

Fleur nodded and returned to her table.

They met as agreed. Hermione cast the locking and privacy charms before they sat again to talk.

"My father was looking at the situation from the legal side. As you may eventually turn his son-in-law, he is very concerned about you. One thing he is already sure of is that by being forced to participate in the tournament you were officially emancipated. This means you can gain control over all your possessions and titles; you are no longer restricted by the underage magic laws; you need a guardian no longer and you can legally marry if you choose so."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Wow! That's a lot to think about!"

Hermione was more practical. "What does he need to do to gain all his rights?"

"Well, my father knows the French system best, not the British one. He suggests going to Gringotts first. The goblins would be able to tell you exactly what you already own and what you need to do."

"How can we go to Gringotts? We're stuck in school until the end of term," Harry noted.

"You're not. You have Hogsmeade weekends. I can apparate with both of you to London and then back, if you want me to, or you may just use the Floo."

Harry knew that he could use the Floo from the headmaster's office, but he didn't feel like letting the old man know of all that was happening in his life. "I'd rather trust you to take us to London," he said.

"We can just go to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning and apparate from a secluded place there," Fleur suggested.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Lord Potter

**AN: **I see that this story is more popular than my other stories. Is it due to Fleur's Veela allure? I wonder. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Enjoy your reading and don't forget to leave a eview, please.

* * *

**4 Lord Potter**

Harry didn't like side-along apparition, of that he was sure the moment they reached London. The feeling of being squeezed through a tiny tube, the rotation and the disorientation were worse than traveling by portkey, which he had experienced a few months previously. But it was quick.

They landed in a small apartment in London before eleven. It was well furnished with antique furniture and heavy rugs but it also had a large TV screen and other electronic stuff.

"My father visits London at least once a month. He prefers living here than staying at a hotel or at the embassy," Fleur explained. "He also likes to stay current with muggle news. Besides, it's just a two-minutes walk to the Leaky Cauldron."

Fleur set her allure to low as a way to distract others, so that nobody would notice her two younger companions. Harry appreciated her initiative, knowing how people used to stare at his scar.

It was the first time Harry could see the inner offices of the bank. As soon as he stated "I'm here to take control of my possessions," the goblin bowed, saying, "Of course, Lord Potter," and escorted the three into an elegant office at the back.

"Lord Ragnok, this is Lord Potter and his Ladies, coming to claim control of his belongings," they were announced.

A seemingly older goblin, dressed with richly decorated garments, was sitting there. He stood up to shake Harry's hand. "I was wondering when you would come," he said in a way of greeting. "I'm Ragnok, the general manager of this bank. May I ask who your escorts are, Lord Potter?"

"Please call me Harry. The young lady closer to my heart is Miss Hermione Granger, whom I intend to marry as soon as she comes of age. The other lady is my dear friend Miss Fleur Delacour, who has suggested this visit."

Ragnok motioned for them to sit down. "How can I be of service to you, Harry?"

"First of all, I'd like to make sure if I'm really emancipated. Then I'd like to read my parents' will, visit my vaults and learn about all my properties." Both ladies had made sure he knew what to ask for.

He then hesitated a bit before adding. "If it's not too much of a trouble, I'd also like to be checked by a healer you trust. After all that happened at Hogwarts, I'm not sure I can trust any of the staff."

Ragnok smiled at Harry reassuringly. "We have our own healers and they can heal humans just as well, no problem there. I can take you to your vaults and your account manager has all the information about your other possessions as well. I don't know anything about a will, though. If they ever wrote one, Gringotts was never made aware of it. I suggest you start with your family vault, though. You may be able to find their will there, if they had one ready, but not yet formal. You may also take your family rings and give your fiancée her engagement ring, if you want to."

Ragnok led Harry to the cart, where another goblin took over. The girls had to wait in the office, as the vaults of old families were known to have some nasty wards disallowing any non-family from accessing them.

The Potter main vault was one of the oldest and almost as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry could only get a rough impression of its contents, consisting of a large library, a section dedicated to various weapons, where he could see ancient shields, armors and swords amongst others, and a separate section with chests containing jewelery. The first and most ornate chest had several small boxes on it, along with a few parchments. The rest of the vault was mainly filled with high piles of gold galleons and a few of knuts and sickles.

Harry went to the jewelery boxes and the parchments. The velvet covered boxes were set on a parchment, identifying them as the Lord and Lady Potter signet rings, the Potter engagement rings and the wedding bands. His goblin escort advised Harry to take the boxes containing the Lord's ring and the engagement ring, but not put the rings on until assured of his position.

Harry then checked the rolled parchments. One was addressed _"To our beloved son, Harry"_, as written on the spine. He just took it, unsure if he could read it without Hermione's support. He then opened one of the others, which was unmarked. It was a will. He rolled it back and took all the parchments with him.

He soon left the vault, taking a bit of money with him as well.

Back at the office, he showed Ragnok his finds. "You can put on your Lord's ring with no problem," Ragnok advised him. "You would have not been able to remove it from the vault if you didn't have the right to wear it. Yet putting it on may affect you in unpredictable ways. I suggest you wait after the healers check you. You can give the engagement ring immediately, if you wish, as there's no special precaution needed with it."

Harry opened the box and presented the exquisite ring within. He knelt in front of Hermione. "Will you give me the honor of accepting this ring as a token of love, symbolizing the promise of getting married that we have made to each other?"

Hermione was just too happy to reply. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, kissing every point of his face that she could reach.

"I believe this is a 'yes'," the goblin commented dryly.

"You bet!" she said, taking her first look at the ring.

Hermione almost lost her breath once she saw the ring properly. It was ancient, of that she was sure, and besides sporting three very large stones which seemed to be diamonds it was also showing some delicate carvings which looked very decorative. Only on second glance she recognized them for what they were – powerful protection runes.

Harry took the ring and put it on her finger. The ring flashed once and then a circle of light appeared around Hermione, scanning her from head to toe, stopping a few times and changing color momentarily. Harry also felt some minor releases of magic which rattled a few objects but caused no harm. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's just the ring doing its stuff, scanning for any malicious charms cast upon your fiancée and removing them," Ragnok explained. "Now, as it seems like she has been subjected to several charms, I believe you were subjected to many more. It would be safer for you and for us if you put your ring on in a special room which can absorb any magic released in the process and protect the rest of the building from its effects."

Three goblin healers were first summoned to the office. They scanned Harry, using several tools unknown to wizardkind and then consulted among themselves before the eldest among them presented their results:

"It looks like young Lord Potter has been subjected to severe malnutrition since his early childhood. This prevented his body from reaching its full potential growth and also weakened his magical core. In addition, we've found some bones which had been broken and had never mended properly. This seems to also come of abuse and neglect, Some recent injuries seem to be well treated, though. As for the magical side, we've found several bindings on his magic and quite a few tracking and detection charms, all bearing the unmistakeable signs of being cast by the same powerful wizard."

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked.

They looked at each other, not sure if they should answer.

"Lord Potter should know the answer," Ragnok said in a commanding tone.

"It is Dumbledore," the head healer replied. "We've also found a very dark entity residing in your scar, burdening your magic even further. We think this should be dealt with first."

"I believe his House ring can deal with most of these. I suggest we let him put the Potter ring on in the safe room and then see what more needs to be done," Ragnok suggested.

He directed Harry to another room which seemed to be heavily lined with metal. "Close the door behind you, put the ring on and wait until it finishes its stuff," Ragnok ordered.

Hermione could see the flash of light even through the closed door, for it was so bright. The door then rattled quite a few times. As the door was made of several layers of metal, a few inches thick, this made her worry quite a bit. She then heard a scream that could freeze one's blood. Concerned for her friend, she tried to open the door and rush in, but the door seemed to be forcefully held in place.

It took almost half an hour until the door was opened and Harry stepped outside, to be engulfed in Hermione's hug once again.

"What happened in there?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. There was a tremendous flash of light when I put the ring on and it blinded me for awhile. When I could see again, I saw the circle of light rising slowly, at about my abdomen, flashing various colors. As it advanced I started feeling more powerful. It then reached my head and stopped over my scar. It felt like there was a fight there, and it hurt badly. Then some black smoke escaped from my scar, screaming like the memory of Voldemort when I destroyed his diary and then my scar stopped hurting."

"How do you feel now?" she asked, still worried.

"I'm fine, really. I feel better than I remember ever feeling," Harry said reassuringly.

"But your scar is bleeding," she noted.

The goblin healers approached, repeating their tests and sealing the scar as well. A few minutes later they had a new diagnostic:

"All binds are now removed, as well as all the other charms cast on Lord Potter. There's no trace of the dark entity which was previously trying to control his magic. We still need to address the problems created by the malnutrition, though, and some old injuries."

"How long will that take?" Hermione asked.

"That depends. If he stays here, we can fix him completely within three days. If that is not advised, than he can take some potions that will help restore his body nicely over a period of two or three months. It is still advisable for him to see one of us every two weeks, at least."

"Can you visit him at Hogwarts? I'm not sure we can leave so often," Hermione asked.

Ragnok answered. "As you may have already noticed, Harry is addressed here as Lord Potter, which practically answers his first question: he is emancipated and recognized as an adult. The moment he was forced into the Triwizard tournament, his status changed in our records, as it did in the ministry's records. As a legal adult and a Lord of an ancient house, he is entitled to leave Hogwarts at will to address his other obligations and the school has no say in this. He should only inform his head of house about this and catch up with any lessons he may miss."

"So, you say he can come here whenever it pleases him?"

"Precisely. I'll also provide a multiple-use two-way portkey for him to be able to come and go as he pleases."

"We shall have the potions ready for Lord Potter before he leaves", the healers promised. Ragnok led the youngsters back to his office. The three parchments there were three identical copies of Harry's parents' last will and Harry was anxious to hear it before doing anything else.

Ragnok read it out loud for all to hear. He skipped over the preambles needed by the law directly to the will proper. _"We hereby inform whoever reads the will that we had prepared it at the end of October 1981 and sent it to our vault. We authorized our good friend Sirius Black to come here after Halloween in order to take two copies of it and deposit one with the ministry and another with Gringotts, keeping the third in our vault._

_Just for the record: our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew, while Sirius only pretends to be, so that Peter will escape attention. If we are dead as a result of our secret revealed, then Peter is to blame and **NOT** Sirius._

_With that out of the way, we leave everything we own to our son Harry. This includes our hideout house in Godric Hollow, the Potter Manor, which is unplottable, and the town-house in London, where we actually conceived him. Our Gringotts account manager, Kwickill, can present the most current information about the rest of our holdings._

_In case we die before Harry comes of age, we assign Lord Sirius Black as his guardian. If he can't take it upon himself then we assign Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Minerva McGonagall as guardians, in that order. In no case should Harry be handed to the Dursley family. Although Petunia Dursley is Lilly's sister, she cannot be trusted with any child, least of all with Harry._

_As the scion of Potter, Harry is to be emancipated at his eleventh birthday or at the reading of this will, whichever comes last."_

Ragnok lifted his head. "The rest is just legal stuff..."

Harry sat silently, contemplating his fate. Had Sirius not been erroneously accused, Harry could have grown up with a loving parent and know his heritage. He would not have had to cope with the Dursleys and suffer their abuse, their prejudice and their stupidity. He fought his tears. It wouldn't do for Lord Potter to weep in public.

It took him some time to gain his composure. Hermione's hand holding his and Fleur's resting reassuringly on his shoulder helped as well.

"Can you forward this will to the ministry and start the judicial process to clear Lord Black of the unjust accusations?" he asked.

"We shall, but another copy should be sent to his attorney," Ragnok told him.

"OK, do it, please." Harry thought some more. "Are there any obligations or rights going with my new position? I should know of any obligation, as I know of none."

"Your account manager should know the details. I can only tell you that as a Lord you may request private lodging at school, and you are free to handle your businesses whenever you feel like it, disregarding limitations normally set on students." With that settled, Ragnok led them to Kwickill's office.

"There's only one obligation you should be aware of, and I believe you already are, judging by the presence of Miss Delacour," Kwickill told him. "As for the rest – you need to assign your representatives to the wizengamot and..."

"How many seats do I have in the wizengamot?" Harry didn't think he even had one, but the goblin was talking about more.

"Well, let's see. You have the Potter seat, of course, and then the Peverell – two of them, and the Gryffindor, which counts as two. If you do our inheritance test we may come up with more."

"Well, thank you, but not now. Can you recommend anybody to appoint to my seats?"

"According to our latest treaties, the goblins are not to interfere with wizard politics. I can only recommend a solicitor who would be happy to help you. He's been working with the Potters for many years, taking care mainly of their financial interests, but he's very knowledgeable in the political aspects as well." Kwickill wrote a name on a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry.

"Now, have you seen the latest statement we've sent you?"

Harry frowned. He had never seen any bank statement before. "I've never received any statement from you."

"That's odd... We've been sending you monthly statements since... well, since that Halloween. We didn't expect you to read them while still a small child, but certainly since going to Hogwarts... Maybe your guardian got them?"

"I don't know who my guardian is. Certainly not the Dursleys!"

"Of course not, but if there's nobody else, than it must be the Headmaster. Why would he not forward these to you?"

Harry was becoming determined. "Well, as for now, I trust nobody at school. I'm now emancipated and everything should be sent directly to me."

"Of course, Lord Potter. I'll also start an inquiry to find why you were kept in the dark, not informed of your assets and your position. I'll also check that no unwarranted transactions were made in your account. If I find something amiss I may have to justify my name..." Harry shuddered at the implications.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dragons

**5 Dragons**

By the time they finished their meeting it was past lunchtime. Harry had received a bank card, usable in muggle environments, to complement the bottomless money bag for all environments. He also took the first dose of potions prescribed by the healers.

They went through a hidden passage from the bank, going directly to muggle London. Harry was at loss what to do next, but Hermione recommended eating a late lunch first before deciding what else to do. They found a fast-food restaurant only a block away and went there, despite Fleur's reluctance.

It was almost empty, as most midday traffic was already over, yet both Hermione's and Harry's rings attracted a lot of attention. Fleur noticed that they weren't happy about it.

"I believe you can make the ring invisible or just make it look like a plain ring. Most old rings have this enchantment, just like mine." She put her hand on the table and a very elegant ring faded into existence on her finger. A moment later it faded back out, leaving Fleur's finger seemingly naked.

"How can you do it?" both younger teens asked.

"I just think at it. The magic is in the ring, not in me. You should try as well."

Hermione tried first. Her ring faded completely. A moment later it reappeared. She tried once more. This time, her ring changed into a kind of ring young girls use to wear. It was still a gold ring, but a thin one, sporting a single small green gem. It would not attract undue attention anywhere. Hermione seemed satisfied.

Harry tried as well. His ring faded completely. He didn't want to show any ornament, leaving his ring invisible.

Once they quietened their grumbling stomachs, Fleur spoke again. "Now that you know you're Lord Potter, it wouldn't do for you to continue wearing these rags. You should buy yourself a new wardrobe, suitable for a man in your position."

The idea frightened Harry. He looked at Hermione for help, only to find she was in total agreement with Fleur. "You don't have to continue wearing those 'hand-me-downs' from your cousin. You can afford buying new and much higher quality than these."

"I've never bought any clothes for me, except for the school robes," he said, a bit frightened.

"Then it's about time we change it. Don't you think so, my love?"

It was the last two words that Hermione said that had the most effect. He could do it for Hermione. Well... for Fleur as well.

Fleur apparated them back to Hogsmeade just before the last carriages left for the school. Hermione and Fleur shrunk his shopping bags, so nobody would get suspicious, and Hermione spent some time with him before bedtime, teaching him the reverse spell, between snogs – that is.

Harry knew his body would change as his treatment advanced, so he bought the minimum and still used mostly his old stuff, gradually introducing the new, so nobody would become suspicious. He decided not to flaunt his new position unless he needed to, a decision Hermione endorsed. They even decided not to tell anybody about their sudden engagement. Nobody could see any special meaning in Hermione's new ring and they didn't change the way they acted in public. Not much, anyway. At most, people would think their friendship was becoming a bit closer, but nobody would suspect how close.

Fleur kept her distance as well. She would meet with them every few days in that old classroom that they adopted as theirs, but publicly she continued being aloof.

Harry used that classroom for reading his parents' letter along with Hermione. He didn't dare reading it alone, knowing he would turn very sentimental and need her support.

"_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, it means that we are dead, probably by the hand of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. We want you to know that we love you dearly and that we did everything in our powers to keep you safe and give you a chance to grow up and have happy life._

_Still, you must know that there's a prophecy about you. As prophecies go, it may not be what we think it is and may already been fulfilled or found to refer to somebody else by the time you read this. Anyway, here it is, as heard by Dumbledore from the seer who prophecised:_

'_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'**_

_If you find out that it still refers to you and not yet fulfilled, please train as much as you can to assure the outcome of the confrontation, whoever the dark lord may be. There are several books that may help you very much on the second shelf of the third row of the library in the vault. You may also need to learn occlumancy and legilimancy – you'll find the appropriate books there as well._

_As you are the last of our line, please try to assure its continuation, preferably before the expected confrontation. Even though we hope you win, some injuries may be unavoidable, and certain injuries may make you unable to sire any children._

_You'll need a wife for that, of course. The Potter traditionally marry of love, which they find quite early in their life. We hope this will prove true for you as well. If we weren't able to raise you then you'll need somebody to love you more dearly than usual. I, James, have been lucky to find my love at Hogwarts, yet love may find you even at the most unexpected time or place. Repay love with love and you'll have happy life._

_With that said, there's also something we've only learned after you were born. It looks like the Potter house has a standing Marriage Contract with Delacour, of France. They are a prominent light family and our allies in the continent. If you find your love before turning eighteen, then this contract may not concern you and would pass to the next in line, but if you don't and the Delacour have an eligible daughter, then you must marry her within a year after the youngest of you reaches eighteen. You may find the contract in the first chest, hopefully under this parchment, for further details._

_We love you and we hope you've had a happy life and will continue having happy life. We wish we could be with you and witness how you turned from a toddler into a boy and then a man. As we evidently couldn't, we hope that at least the inheritance left for you will help you lead a good and hopefully happy life._

_Your parents,_

_Lilly and James Potter."_

Harry's face was covered with tears by the time he finished reading, but Hermione hugged him tightly and after a short while he smiled at her, his face still wet. "I've found my love..." he said softly.

"I'll help you with those books," Hermione promised, hugging him even tighter.

"I know," he whispered, enjoying the comfort of her hug.

They went on another Hogsmeade weekend. Due to the tournament, they were getting such a weekend almost every week. Harry was just waiting for Hermione to finish looking through some new books at the bookshop when he spotted a familiar color and then a familiar face.

"Charlie! I thought you were in Rumania!" he greeted the second older Weasley.

"I've been sent here for a while, so I thought it would be nice to meet my brothers and my sister. How are they?"

"Ron's a prat, as usual; Ginny seems to gain popularity, and the twins are quite nice. They haven't pranked me even once since school started."

"But somebody else did. I've heard about you being chosen as a champion. I'm sorry for you. It's just too much for someone your age, even considering what you've already experienced. I really hope you make it."

Hermione joined them now, just as surprised. "Aren't you still working with dragons? What are you doing here, then?"

"I'm still working with dragons but I'm forbidden to tell you anything else. Sorry." He spotted Ginny at a distance. "I'll catch with you some other time. Bye."

Hermione thought for a moment and then had a wide grin spread over her face. "I think I know what the first task is."

"So sudden?"

"Not really. You see, Charlie is working with dragons, right?"

"Yea, right."

"And Charlie is suddenly near Hogwarts."

"Yes, we've seen him. So?"

"Dragons! Your first task will be to face dragons! Can't you see it?"

It took Harry a moment of thought before he caught up with Hermione. "Now I see it, thanks to you. This will ease our preparations, I believe."

"Yes, it will, although I wouldn't give up the practice sessions with Neville and the twins, at least not until you beat them all in no time."

"You mean – next week?" he smirked at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Oh, You!..."

Harry later used his Firebolt to fly around Hogwarts. He spotted the clearing with the four huge cages. He wasn't ready for the enormous monsters within, though. Each looked as big as a small hill and he knew how dangerous they could be, even as small babies, thanks to Hagrid's pet dragon during first year. He would need a lot of help from Hermione and more than a bit of luck to make it through the first task.

They met Fleur the next day. "Madam Maxime has told me that our first task would be to face a dragon and retrieve a golden egg," she informed Harry.

"Isn't it against the rules to let you know?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"It certainly is, but she has already heard that Krum was informed the day after the goblet chose us. She didn't want me to be in disadvantage and I don't want Harry to be in more danger than strictly necessary. I have an interest in him, you know, either as a future husband or future in-law. Dying in the tournament would prevent him from filling any of these positions."

Hermione couldn't really argue. Anything that would help her Harry survive was OK with her.

They saw Cedric on their way to lunch, complaining to his girlfriend. "How can I get ready for a task when I know nothing about it? Testing our courage, they say, but without the proper spells, mere courage wouldn't be enough."

"I think we should tell him," Harry said. Hermione only nodded.

"Hey, Cedric! May I speak with you for a moment?" Harry called.

Cedric lifted his eyes reluctantly and then shrugged, apologizing to Cho.

Harry grabbed his arm and led him a bit farther from others. "I've just found out that the first task involves taking an egg from a nesting dragon," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Cedric found it hard to believe.

"I saw Charlie Weasley at Hogsmeade the other day. He works with dragons."

"And he told you?" That was more of a statement.

"No. He can keep a secret, but I then flew over the forbidden forest. There are four caged dragons there, all nesting."

"Wow! Thank you, Harry."

"I just wanted to even our chances," Harry shrugged and went back to Hermione.

The great day had come. All students from the three schools were seated, watching the arena where a large cage, still empty, was waiting for the champions and their opponents. Harry had already devised a few alternative strategies with Hermione's help. The simplest involved just summoning his broom and then outflying the dragon. Simple in concept, but quite dangerous. The one he hoped would prove best was trying to talk to the dragon. Being reptiles, there was a chance they could understand parseltalk. He might then persuade the dragon to give the foreign egg with no fight at all. He wouldn't bet on that strategy, though.

He wasn't surprised when he was paired with the fiercest dragon. It was his luck, he thought, yet that luck brought both Hermione and Fleur to him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad luck after all?

Eventually he stayed with the simpler plan. It was too noisy to even try speaking to the dragon, no matter the language.

That evening, after everybody went to bed, Harry was waiting in the common room for Sirius to fire-call him. Hermione sneaked down from her dorm and snuggled to his side on the sofa facing the fireplace.

Sirius didn't seem surprised to find them in that position. "I was wondering since I first met you how long it would take for you to realize your mutual feelings. It took James three years. I can see you've been much faster."

"Well, I'm a seeker, not a chaser," Harry replied cheekily, before telling about Fleur's intervention.

Sirius was completely floored. "So, you're now engaged to this fabulous girl at your side and due to take a Veela as your second wife?! James would have been ecstatic and Lilly would be proud of you, after admonishing you for not being satisfied with only one wife." He now turned serious. "How did you manage the first task?"

"I just outflew the dragon. It's not too difficult with the Firebolt, you know."

Sirius laughed. "Well done, Harry! Just continue staying out of harm's way."

It was Harry's turn to be serious. "I've got hold of my parents' will and gave a copy to your solicitor. I hope it would help clear your name and set you free."

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate this. Yet with the current ministry, I'm quite sure they would try to sweep it under the carpet, so to say, not wanting to risk tarnishing their names. But still, if your plan works, it would be fantastic." He changed his tone. "Now, I see you're neglecting your lady, so I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." He winked at Harry and disappeared from the fire.

Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball a few days later. This led to a serious discussion between Harry and Hermione.

"I don't think we should already announce our relationship," Hermione told him.

"But why? Ever since I found out that you love me I feel like shouting it for the whole world to hear!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you ready for Rita Skeeter hearing that and writing her own version? Do you want us both to get howlers from the mothers of all those girls who think they are better fit for 'the Boy Who Lived'?"

"Well, no, but I'd still like to dance with you."

"That's alright. We can dance a few dances together. It would actually be expected, as everybody knows we're good friends, yet we should not be each-other's date."

"Then who will you date?" Harry couldn't keep his jealousy hidden.

She smiled suggestively. "I have a few prospects. I've not chosen yet." It was clear to Harry that he would only find it out at the ball.

"Who should I invite, then? I only want you."

Hermione pretended thinking hard. "There are a few very nice girls around, you know. I'm sure Lavender would like it, and so would Parvati, who's even prettier, or you could ask her twin, who is a 'claw, promoting inter-house relations. Then there's Ginny and that odd third year 'claw – Luna. She may look quite nice when properly dressed and would attract a different kind of attention."

Harry didn't like the idea. "I think I'll stick to our year. Maybe Padma?"

Padma agreed, with just a little help from Hermione. As Harry's looks were improving tremendously due to the goblin potions, she didn't need any real persuasion. This proved to be a good choice, as the girl was a good dancer and nice to talk to no less than nice to look at. She also wasn't jealous (or didn't show it) when Harry left her alone a few times in order to dance with Hermione. Dancing with Viktor Krum at those times certainly helped.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

Wow! This chapter brought me 7.64k views and 2.87k visitors in less than 2 days! Thank you all for liking this story. I only wish the ones I publish on Amazon would have the same success (Yes, Ron! That's a hint!).

Still some reviewers expect a different kind of story. Sorry, but this one adheres to canon (the books) as much as possible, at least in the beginning. Despite finding his heritage, Harry doesn't change at once. As for Hermione, besides trying to protect Harry, don't you think she likes being courted by Krum despite being in love with Harry? She'd always been the ugly duckling. Now she has a chance to be a swan.


	6. Chapter 6 Under Water

**6 Under Water**

"Have you enjoyed the ball?" Fleur asked them two days later, in their secluded classroom.

"It was really nice," Harry replied, "and Hermione had certainly surprised us all."

"That she did. I think everybody expected you two to be together at the ball."

"We thought so, yet Hermione thought it would be safer if we didn't let our true relationship known yet."

"Very prudent of her," Fleur admitted.

"You know, the more I get to know her, the more I like her." She turned to Hermione. "I hope that we shall become good friends, so that when the time comes, you'll find it easier to share."

Hermione blushed at the implications. "There's nothing to share yet."

"Au contraire, ma cherie. There's so much love between you two that I'd really enjoy a small bit of it, if possible. That's sharing as well, not just sex, you know. Love is even more important."

Hermione blushed some more but felt she had to ask, "Do you already have any sexual experience?"

Fleur looked sad. "I wish I could have. We, Veela, have very strong sex drive, but we must only experience sex with our chosen mate. A Veela who doesn't adhere to this rule may find herself losing her mind, her magic or even her life. Too risky, if you ask me."

"So?..."

"I'm waiting until Harry will take you and then he would finally be able to be with me."

"Oh!..."

Fleur shifted to another subject. "Have you found what the clue in the egg is?"

"No. Whenever I try to open that damned egg it only screeches unintelligibly. Neither I nor Hermione can understand it."

"I had no success either," Fleur admitted sadly.

It was a few days later that Cedric called Harry aside. "Have you managed to understand the clue?"

"Not yet," Harry admitted.

"Try it under water. The prefects' bathroom should be good for that. Password's pine fresh."

Harry didn't need it. With his lawyer starting to appoint the Potter delegates for the wizengamot, Harry was getting the media attention again. Surprisingly, it was quite neutral.

"_After being forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament despite being under age, it turns out that this turn of events made Harry Potter emancipated, thus able to claim his rightful position among his peers._

_For those who are not aware of the facts, the Potter House controls the most prestigious seat of Gryffindor as well as the two seats of Peverell and their own seat of Potter. By claiming these seats, Lord Potter is changing the power balance at the wizengamot. Only time will tell if this change is for better or for worse._"

All eyes turned towards him that morning, when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. After having read the article, Harry decided it was time to act. He approached his head of house soon after breakfast and requested lodgings appropriate for his new position. "Yes, Milord. Your apartment will be made ready before dinner," she replied. "I do hope you will continue your studies as before, though."

"I'll try, as much as this tournament will allow. And please, I'm still Harry, or Mr. Potter, if you insist. Only in official situation do you need to call me Lord Potter."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind, Harry."

His new apartment had a master bedroom, two additional bedrooms, a large bathroom, unattached to any bedroom, a common room and a small kitchen. The bathroom in his new apartment was almost as large as the whole fourth year dormitory, with a bath that was more like a small pool. He found that he didn't need another bathroom in order to listen to the clue, yet he needed somebody – Hermione. She was first reluctant to visit his apartment. He needed to remind her the lesson she had given him after talking with Fleur for the first time, before she blushingly agreed.

It wasn't too bad, really. It was natural to be naked in the bath, and the foamy water hid most of what was normally hidden by clothes, and then – being so close, hugging each other, feeling each other with no obstacles – these had some merits of their own.

They were still clad only in towels when she returned to the subject. "It's clear that something very important to the champion is going to be taken under the lake and it must be retrieved within one hour. What do you think will be taken?"

"The only possession they can take here at school is my Firebolt, and I don't think that is what they mean." It then downed on him. "They will take a person. You are the person most dear to me." His face turned determined. "I won't let them take you! I don't trust anybody in school anymore. I'll use my Lord privileges if necessary!"

"Then you'll have to disclose our relationship. I think it would be safer if they take me. I don't believe there would be any real danger, or the headmasters would not have allowed it."

Harry was not convinced, but Hermione already had a way with him. A few sweet kisses followed by a long snog made him accepting of any suggestion she could have. Harry agreed to continue keeping it a secret, although quite reluctantly.

He still had to find a way to stay under water for an hour. It was Neville who helped him this time. "There's a plant named Gillyweed which can give you gills and web your fingers, so you can breath under water and even swim faster. If you eat a handful of the weed it would suffice for an hour. You can have an additional portion with you if you need more time."

"Where have you found this information?" Harry wondered.

"In this book that Professor Moody gave me."

Harry, who no longer had any confidence in the school staff thought this action of Moody seemed a bit suspicious. The man wasn't the kind of person to show sympathy or offer help. He decided to pay better attention to this teacher. He wanted Hermione's help as well. This wasn't too easy. Despite her past experience, Hermione still held an unhealthy respect towards authority figures. It took Harry some persuasion, mentioning Quirrell and Lockhart, to get Hermione's full dedication to this project.

It went very slowly. Hermione managed to enlist some help from other students, namely Ginny, Luna, Susan and Cho, in order to cover as much of the time as possible. This still left large holes in the schedule but was better than nothing.

When the time for the second task came, they still didn't have any clear picture about Moody. They only knew he was drinking from his flask roughly every hour, and only a few sips. Everything else seemed to have no pattern at all.

"Why would he drink this way?" Harry asked one evening when they were meeting Fleur as well.

"Maybe he's taking a potion?" Fleur suggested. "With all his injuries that seems quite normal."

This set Hermione thinking. "Most medical potions are taken only once or twice a day," she said, thinking loudly. "The only potion I know which takes effect for only an hour is... Polyjuice potion!"

She was looking at Harry, who remembered their own adventure with that potion, two years earlier. A moment later Fleur said, "I don't remember any other potion either."

This triggered Harry into action. "I think this is an imposter. We must switch the contents of his flask with something else. Fleur, do you know anything that could taste similar to Polyjuice potion?"

"You may use the same ingredients as Polyjuice, brewing it for only an hour, to create a useless potion that would taste almost the same, yet the taste also depends on the person. It is worth a try, though."

"I can brew it!" Hermione volunteered, making Fleur raise a brow.

"Are you sure? That's not taught at school. It's master degree stuff."

"She'd already done it during our second year. It was quite a success, you must know," Harry protected his fiancée.

Fleur's eyes grew wider for a moment. She then shrugged. "Alright. I wouldn't dare try, but if you want to – I'll help you. I can acquire the ingredients within a few days and I can do the switching spell for you." She saw Hermione going stiff, so she added hurriedly, "This way nobody would suspect you if it doesn't go as expected."

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright. We can wait a few days. Can you also find me some Gillyweed?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Second task, you know..."

"Oh, I'm going to use Bubble Head charm. I can teach you if you want."

Harry smiled. "Hermione has already tried, but I fail to concentrate long enough. It would be very bad to lose the bubble when deep in the lake."

The 24th of February was a cold day, even for Scotland. The wind was freezing, and the warming charms cast on the audience, assembled at the shore of the black lake, gave only a little improvement. Harry was glad that one of the effects of the Gillyweed would be in adjusting his body to the water temperature. He felt sorry for the other champions, who were probably using different methods.

Moody was hovering near the champions. Harry noticed his hand deep in his pocket. As he was getting close to Harry, he quickly moved his hand, pushing something into Harry's pocket. "For Luck!" he whispered and moved to his seat in the audience. Harry put his hand in his pocket and found some more Gillyweed, which he dutifully transferred into his swim trunks pocket, thinking this behavior quite odd.

As soon as they started the task, Harry could see Fleur was in trouble. She was trembling wildly, probably of the cold, and her mild warming charms couldn't help much. Her skimpy bikini, while very nice to look at, gave no protection at all. He wanted to help her, but could do nothing while in full view of the judges and the audience.

While Fleur, Cedric and Viktor were using different spells to prepare for the underwater adventure, Harry took a mouthful of Gillyweed from his pocket and started chewing it while disrobing, staying in his swim trunks only. He heard some gasps from the audience, mainly the female part of it, but payed no heed to them.

Harry submerged as soon as he found breathing air a problem. The water, which felt freezing at first, soon felt quite nice as he was swimming downwards, to where he felt the hostages must be. He was just a few meters deep when he noticed Fleur being attacked by grindylows. She was still shivering of the cold and her hand seemed too numb to hold her wand correctly.

Harry didn't think. He just put his hand forward and thought of stunning the malicious creatures. A rapid successions of stunners came out of his hand, stunning some of the grindylows and making the others run for cover. Fleur, still too cold, could hardly move faster than in a sluggish pace. Harry thought of a warming charm as he pointed his hand to her. Fleur stopped shivering. She looked at Harry, mouthing 'Thank you' soundlessly, and then resumed her swimming and Harry followed closely.

With Harry's charms keeping her warm, Fleur had no problem reaching the bottom of the lake, where they could already hear the singing of the mermen. As they approached, Harry noticed four figures tied to large rocks. He was not surprised to see Hermione there, along with Cho and Gabrielle – Fleur's little sister who was introduced to him a few days earlier. He was quite surprised to see Padma there as well.

Thinking carefully, he realized what happened. The hostages were the dance partners of the champions at the Yule Ball, except for Fleur's, as it had been evident that she wasn't really interested in him. This meant that Hermione was Viktor's hostage while Padma was his.

As he was thinking, Fleur released Gabrielle from her ropes and started heading up. Harry did the same for Padma, but still waited until he saw Viktor and Cedric approaching. He then held Padma well and kicked up, passing Fleur on his ascent and reaching the surface first. The other three champions reached surface merely seconds later.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle were shivering again. Harry cast another warming charm at them, not even aware of doing it silently and wandlessly, before handing Padma to the people waiting on the platform and waiting a few minutes for his gills to disappear, so that he could join the other champions on the platform.

He was suddenly engulfed by girls: Padma was thanking him with a hug, Hermione was hugging and kissing him, Fleur was hugging and thanking him and even Gabrielle was trying to find someplace to hug, thanking him for helping her sister. In addition, Madam Pomfrey and Madame Maxime were also approaching.

With all these girls hugging him, he didn't feel the cold, but once they were forced to leave him alone, it was biting just as badly as before. Now, aware of the audience, he didn't dare cast a warming charm on himself the way he had done moments earlier. He was just thankful for the warm towels in which Madam Pomfrey enveloped him and the invigorating potion she fed him.

It was only after all the fussing around him had stopped when Fleur came near him again, surreptitiously sliding a vial into his pocket. "I switched it," she whispered and walked away.

The judges were still arguing. Karakoff wanted to give different marks to each competitor, while the others said they were so close in their time that it was only fair to give them equal marks. The arguments were cut short by another commotion within the audience. Professor Moody was suddenly changing, to the surprise of those near him. He tried to force his way out of the audience, using his wand as a threat, only to have it snatched by somebody. He soon found himself with tens of wands pointing at him. He was no longer the old, war beaten veteran. He was now quite a young man, blond haired with two eyes and two legs and a nervous twitch in his lip.

"This doesn't matter. My master, the Dark Lord, will win! You can't stop him!" he started shouting, sounding quite fanatic, before Dumbledore stunned him, bound him and had four seventh-year Gryffindors take him to a holding cell.

"The marks for this task will be announced at dinner," Bagman informed the audience, as he and the rest of the judges were following Dumbledore to the castle, Karakoff looking much paler than usual.

Harry didn't have much chance to rest, though. As soon as he reached lunch, he was summoned to the headmaster's office, where the three headmasters were sitting, looking very grave, along with a stern lady wearing a monocle, who was presented as Lady Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She was the one who spoke first.

"Lord Potter, I have the unpleasant duty to tell you that your participation in the tournament was the result of a plot. The Death Eater who impersonated Mad-Eye Moody, along with some accomplices, whom we are currently searching, had a convoluted plan to help resurrect the Dark Lord and then let him kill you. Fortunately, that was prevented. We are currently interrogating him for more details. Once we get all we can from him, he will probably be sentenced to Dementor kiss, as he has previously been sentenced to life in Azkaban."

Harry had already expected as much. "I understand, Lady Bones. I don't hold this against you. I'm quite happy this was found in time and I hope you'll be able to prevent his program from taking place."

"I promise we shall do our best," she said, bowing slightly.

Harry wasn't sure she would be able to do as promised, but he was sure to contact his men at the wizengamot to track this investigation and expose whoever tried to cover it up.

"What happened to the real Moody?" he asked.

"He was imprisoned in his own trunk. He is now under Madam Pomfrey's good care and will probably be able to teach by next week," Dumbledore answered, "assuming he still wants the job."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 In the Open

**7 In the Open**

Harry didn't trust the media to report correctly. He contacted his lawyer that evening in order to urge him to act, only to find that the lawyer was one step ahead of him.

"You probably know that you own about thirty percent of 'The Daily Prophet'. Lord Black owns about twenty percent and the Longbottoms control about fifteen. I've contacted Lady Longbottom and got her authorization to act in her name. Lord Black is harder to contact, but his lawyer gave me a similar authorization, so that I can now represent more than sixty percent of the owners. I've already contacted the chief editor and made it clear to him that no libel or badmouthing will be tolerated and that everything published must be based on verifiable facts. He wasn't happy about it but he knew better than to argue. I told him that if he doesn't stick with the truth he will be promptly replaced."

"Well, thank you. I was still wondering what I can do and you have already acted on it."

"You should thank your French friends, the Delacour. They contacted me immediately after the second task and suggested buying control over the newspaper, not knowing you already had it almost in hand," the lawyer told him.

"I'll make sure to thank them as well," Harry promised.

The morning paper of next day contained an accurate report of the events during the second task, including the discovery of the fake Moody. What Harry considered most important was the paragraph mentioning that Voldemort was not yet gone, although he lacked a proper body. While this could bring hope to some of the dark lord followers, it was also meant to kick the ministry into action.

The minister was quoted in the paper as saying, "We're still studying the new evidence and we shall act accordingly to assure the public's safety." Harry didn't trust him, especially since he knew that the minister was getting large "donations" from Malfoy. Hermione suggested sending Rita to find all she could about Fudge's relations with supposedly "ex" Death Eaters and expose all those carrying the dark mark and their deeds during the first war. Fleur also supported these ideas.

The third task was still far in the future and nobody knew what dangers it contained. Harry thought his was a good time to start learning from the books recommended by his parents. He first consulted with the goblins, who assured him that once Hermione had his engagement ring she could enter the Potter vault freely. He then took her to the vault.

Hermione didn't pay any attention to the piles of gold and money in there. Some of the old weapons attracted her momentary attention, but what interested her most was clearly the huge library. While other girls may collect jewels or fancy clothes or shoes, she was collecting knowledge, and a library was a formidable place for that.

The first book in the designated shelf contained a very detailed explanation of how to make duplicates of any book within the library. As they couldn't spend much time in the vault and were quite reluctant to take these old and precious books out, having duplicates was most convenient. Hermione made two duplicates of each of the ten most important books, put them in two conjured boxes and shrunk them, to fit into their pockets. Harry was sure she would spend most of the next few nights reading them avidly in her bed with the curtains closed.

As the champions became closer after the second task, Fleur could now speak more openly with Harry. She would even take a stroll with him and Hermione around the lake when the weather was good enough. This brought some expected gossip, but all they would say was "We're good friends."

Fleur had already learned some occlumancy, yet she found the books from Harry's vault very effective in helping her master this ability. She wasn't very good at legilimancy, yet she was good enough to help test Harry's and Hermione's mental shields. These were non-existent at first, but a few weeks of training helped both create some impressive shields. Harry considered them as necessary, having already learned that Voldemort was an accomplished legilimens and so were Dumbledore and Snape.

"We also need to learn legilimancy," Harry told his two closest friends.

"Why is it so important?" Hermione asked him.

"Our shields are already too good for Fleur's current ability in legilimancy, yet our opponents are accomplished at it. We can't build good enough shields unless we can check them."

Under Hermione's rigorous training regime, they reached their goal before mid-April. Harry checked his abilities by penetrating Snape's mind during potions. The professor didn't even notice it, or he would have reacted, and quite badly. He only seemed to get a slight headache. Harry also penetrated almost as easily into the headmaster's mind. Dumbledore noticed the infiltration and tried unsuccessfully to block it, not being able to identify its source. Harry was sitting among some of his classmates at the time and they were all looking in the direction of the head table.

Now, assured that he was good enough at that, he tested the girls' shields and found them satisfactory. Both also tried to break into his mind and failed. It was a cause for a little celebration. Fleur, with Hermione's blessing, kissed Harry on the lips, enjoying it very much. Harry enjoyed it as well, but he preferred the long snog he had with Hermione a moment later.

With the mind arts under control, Harry returned to his other training. The books helped in more than one way. Hermione found how to create some life-like dummies which could cast spells and dodge like a real person. With a few of these dummies as his opponents, Harry was getting better training than before. Hermione also trained, improving her skills tremendously. They even trained as a couple, fighting against several dummies at once, shielding each other and working as a team.

They usually ended each training session quite sweaty and out of breath. Luckily, Harry's apartment was quite close. He could shower or even bathe soon after finishing his training, so he could come to dinner clean and fresh. Hermione needed to go to her dorms to get a shower, and having to climb many stairs on the way, she usually postponed her shower to after dinner, yet she didn't like it.

"Why don't you shower in my apartment?" Harry offered. "We can even shower or bathe together. It isn't like we've not seen each other naked, you know."

Hermione blushed brightly. "Well, we had good reasons then. Besides, it may be against school rules."

"I'm quite sure I've heard that betrothed couples are allowed to stay together. You may check it in the books."

"There is such a law," Hermione admitted reluctantly, "but we wanted to keep our relationship secret, I believe."

Harry smiled at that. "Sure, before I knew I had control of the 'Prophet'. Now I no longer fear it. Besides, you're in as much danger as my best friend as you are as my betrothed."

"We still need to inform our Head of House," she insisted.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

Professor McGonagall wasn't very happy about their request. "Aren't you a bit too young for that?" she said.

"If I'm old enough to take part in the tournament, then I'm old enough to live with my betrothed," Harry insisted.

"I must then see a proof of your betrothal before I can grant you the right," the professor said.

Hermione revealed her ring. "Is that proof enough?"

Minerva's eyes turned suddenly teary. It was only with great effort of will that she managed not to weep outright. "The last time I saw this ring it was on Lilly's finger, shortly before her wedding," she whispered.

It took her a long moment to recover and return to her normal attitude. "Well, miss Granger, you may join your betrothed according to the rules. I'll have your belongings moved there before dinner. You must still act as before when out of your lodging, you know."

"Sure, professor," they both said together, large smiles on their faces.

Hermione had her separate bedroom ready by the time they reached the Potter apartment. She quickly got ready for the bath and went into the bathroom only to find it already occupied. Despite having been naked in front of each other twice already, she still thought it was inappropriate. "I'll wait for you to finish," she said blushingly, turning around.

"It's large enough for the two of us. I just couldn't wait going into the water and I'm sure you feel the same. Then, you've already been here with me before," Harry waved his hand invitingly.

Blushing some more she removed her robe and stepped into the bath, not looking at Harry. He wasn't ashamed, though. He looked at her attentively. Hermione looked a bit too tired, he thought. She was probably not getting enough sleep due to spending too much time with the books from the vault. Harry thought he would need to find a way to make sure she didn't tire herself too much.

"A penny for your thoughts," Hermione's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I was just thinking that you seem to be affected by the tournament even more than me. Are you getting enough sleep lately?"

"I don't lack sleep," she said, not looking at him.

"Look me in the eyes and say it again," he demanded.

"Alright! I spend several hours each night looking for some spells for you to use. Are you satisfied?"

"No, I'm not. I want my beautiful fiancée to sleep as much as she needs. I'm sure I know more spells than most Hogwarts graduates, and I will probably forget most of them just when I start the task. It wouldn't serve me to get worried about you not sleeping."

"What would you want me to do, then?"

"Well, now that we both live here, we can study more together, get to know each other better and get ready for the time we become truly a couple. What do you say?"

She didn't say. She just kissed him.

Despite their nudity, they both kept a very distinct limit: touching, caressing and kissing were fine, but full sex was not allowed yet. Harry was actually glad about it. He wasn't sure he was ready and dreaded trying it only to disappoint Hermione.

Despite her initial hesitation, Hermione soon found bathing together to be the highlight of most days, when she and Harry could relax in the warm water, feeling at ease with each other, sharing some caresses and kisses and just feeling good with themselves.

Although she had previously shared dorm with two of the gossip queens, being engaged with Harry and moving to live in the Potter apartment passed without incidents. It looked like everybody expected this to happen sooner or later. Except for Ron, of course.

Ron confronted them one morning on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't even look at Hermione. He just held his wand at Harry. "You've stolen my girlfriend!" he said.

Harry grabbed Ron's wand from his hand even before Ron noticed, giving it to Hermione. "She's never been your girlfriend, Ron, so I couldn't possibly steal her from you. Is that clear?"

Ron didn't get it yet. "My Mum told me you were destined for Ginny and Hermione was for me," he said dumbly.

"Then your Mum was obviously wrong. Ginny is a very nice girl and I love her as a friend, almost like a sister, and she seems to be very happy dating other boys. As for Hermione – have you ever asked her if she agreed with your plan?"

"Why should I? As a muggleborn, she should be happy that a pureblood like me is interested in her."

This made Hermione fume. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! I've never thought of you as more than a friend, and many time much less. I would have never dated you of my own free will, you must know!"

"I was going to ask Mum for a love potion," Ron blurted.

"That would have been a very bad idea. It would have sent you for a long vacation at Azkaban. Do you fancy it?" Harry said threateningly.

"No, not really." Some of what was said started penetrating into Ron's head. He still didn't try to understand it, but he knew he was in trouble and the faster he left, the less trouble he would find. He turned around and hurried away.

"Ron!" Harry called after him.

Ron stopped, turning around, a bit hopeful.

"Don't forget your wand!" Harry called, throwing the wand towards him.

Ron caught it barely before it hit the floor. He tucked it into his robes and hurried away.

"We should tell his brothers about this," Hermione suggested. "They will teach him a few lessons."

Fred and George were certainly not happy to hear about this confrontation. They were getting even angrier at the implied suggestion that their mother would have supplied Ron with love potion. Harry didn't even have to persuade them into action. They both promised to teach Ron a lesson he would not forget and to also check if their mother had anything to do with his unbecoming ideas, only that needed to wait for the summer.

Draco also found it an occasion to cause some problems. Surrounded by his goons, he stopped Harry alone on a corridor one day. "So, Potter, you've taken the mudblood whore to your apartment? That's low even for you."

Harry was ready for the taunting, as Hermione had already anticipated it. "I've taken my betrothed, as is my right and my duty, protecting her against people like you, and as for whores, I see at least one constantly in your company."

Draco paled even more than usual and Pansy pointed her wand at Harry, ready to curse him. Harry just let her see his Potter ring. Being a pureblood, she recognized it immediately for what it was and lowered her wand. She knew it would protect him and she would probably suffer the consequences if she carried on her initial plan. Draco wasn't as smart. His curse was already sailing at Harry, only to rebound as it reached the protection zone of the ring. He wasn't quick enough to dodge. His curse hit him plain in the chest, making his skin become covered with boils and causing him much pain. Harry just shrugged and moved on.

He was soon intercepted by Snape. "Potter! What have you done to Malfoy?" he asked with venom.

"We just talked. I did nothing else. I didn't even take my wand out. It's still somewhere in my robes."

"You're lying, as usual. That would be fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with me," Snape announced.

"How dare you? I'm a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. I'm not lying, and I can swear it on my life and magic if you want to, but you wouldn't see the truth even if it kicked you in the face, would you? It's your pet junior Death Eater you're protecting. Guess what? All those Death Eaters who escaped justice will soon be exposed, as well as the sums they paid for their freedom. Some people are due for a painful wake-up and I'm not sure you're not one of them."

Snape was raging, yet he knew he was in trouble. Ever since Harry got his Lordship acknowledged, things were turning for the worse for him. "Alright, I'll check it first, but if you lied – I'll double it."

"Do it. Just remember to ask your pets to make an oath of telling the truth first."

Dumbledore wasn't happy with the way things were turning. Harry was out of control and he didn't know how to get control back, yet he didn't remember why he needed Harry under control. His memory was failing him too often lately and he dreaded the moment others will find out about it. Still, he needed to talk with the boy.

Harry arrived to the Headmaster's office alone. Hermione still had too much respect for authority figures and he knew this conversation would be hard for her. A quick glimpse into Dumbledore's mind showed him confusion and loss. Even the mind shields were only a shadow of what they had been a few months earlier.

Dumbledore tried a new way to regain Harry's cooperation – honesty. He hadn't really lied to Harry before, he just withheld some information. Now he tried to be as honest as can be, not an easy task for a man who'd been doing otherwise for more than a century.

"You know, Harry, the night that Voldemort gave you that scar, he also left something else with you..."

"Yes. A piece of his soul was embedded into that scar."

Dumbledore was surprised. He expected denial, disbelief, rage, but not this matter-of-fact attitude. "How did you find out?"

"Well, it would have been nice if you had told me this as soon as I was old enough to understand, but the goblin healers found it and then my ring removed it, just as it removed some binds on my magic and several tracking charms."

"Which ring?" Albus was not so quick on the intake.

"This one!" Harry let his ring become visible and shoved it forward. The old man seemed surprised but recovered quickly.

"I hoped you would be spared this burden until you were of age. I tried to handle everything for you the way I believe your parents would have done. Now I'm not sure I succeeded."

"Is this why you left me with the Dursleys? To do what my parents would have done? They specifically asked not to send me there. It's in their will!"

"A will? I was looking everywhere for their will but couldn't find any. Where did you find it?"

"It was in the Potter vault."

"Ah, well... Nobody but you could gain access to that vault. I thought it was the best if you lived with some close relatives, allowing the blood protection of your mother to continue through her sister..."

"Who just abused me, along with her husband and son. It has been hell for me there, you must know!"

Dumbledore didn't feel he was getting control of the situation. If anything, it was slipping further away. Time to divulge another secret. "You no longer need to return there, now that you're emancipated. Now, back to the subject of that scar. Just like the scar, there are some more objects containing pieces of Voldemort's soul, keeping him from dying. The diary was one..."

"And another resided in Quirrel. How many more are there?"

Albus was surprised at the quick response. Harry seemed smarter than before. Maybe it was his close friendship with that Granger girl. He should have kept them apart, probably. He sighed. "I wish I knew. I believe he made seven. You've destroyed two by now and interfered with Voldemort taking possession of either Quirrel or Ginny. I believe his snake is one and he had probably made some more..."

Harry heard enough. "I'll have the goblins look into this. They seem to have some very efficient ways of tracking and destroying dark magic."

Albus wondered why he hadn't thought of this himself.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. You may leave now."

Harry felt quite sad when he left. Despite not having much respect for the old man, it was sad seeing him in his current situation. Harry hoped to never be in such.

He contacted Gringotts the next day. "Dumbledore believes there are several more objects containing pieces of Voldemort's soul. I think some may even be hidden in the vaults held by Death Eaters. Can you find them and destroy them?"

Kwickill thought for a moment. "The safe room where you were freed of that abomination recorded all the magic released. I believe it can be used to track and destroy the other parts. I'll inform you as soon as I get a definitive answer."

Two days later he met Kwickill again. "We've found one such article in the Lestrange vault. It was decontaminated and moved to your vault. Another was traced to the remains of the Gaunt shack. We treated it the same. We've found some additional valuables there and put ten percent of them in your vault as well. There's one at Hogwarts, where we can't access it and another is somewhere in London. It is probably in some unplottable place. The magical signature that we get is of the Black family. As we have no way to contact Lord Black, we can't take care of that."

"What about the snake?" Harry asked.

The goblin smiled frighteningly. "It's as good as dead. We have it tracked and it will be dealt with once the other artifacts are found. No need to attract attention prematurely..."

Harry asked Dobby for help with the one at Hogwarts. Within a week it was found and treated. It was more difficult finding the one in Black residence. Harry was eventually able to contact Sirius, who gave him the address and promised that the house elf there would be instructed to cooperate. Harry was still unsure when he could handle that.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bond

**8 Bond**

It was mid May. End of term exams were approaching as well as the third task. Harry continued training as much as he could. Although he didn't think he really needed that training, he enjoyed taking bath with Hermione afterwards. He was also seeing it as the highlight of his days. Training had lately become more of training Hermione for battle, and occasionally Neville or the twins, than preparing Harry for the task. Fleur also joined a few training sessions and these made her admire Harry more. Whatever he knew, either by learning traditionally or from his experience, he was ready and willing to share with his friends. Fleur started feeling that she really wanted this young man as her mate, yet she wasn't sure of his feelings.

"This was a very good training session," Harry concluded their meeting as he grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her to their apartment.

"May I also join you for a short visit in your apartment?" Fleur asked, a bit unsure of herself.

Harry looked at Hermione. She smiled at him, making him understand that she approved. "Yes, please come with us," he said.

Once in the apartment, he wasn't sure what to do. Fleur understood. "Don't change your plans for me. I believe you both wanted to shower first, so – go ahead. I'll stay with whoever is not in the bathroom until you both finish."

"Well... You see..." Harry started reluctantly.

"We're taking bath together," Hermione said. "I believe you can join us as well," she added. "The bath is certainly big enough."

Harry wasn't sure it was a good idea. After spending so much time in bath with Hermione, he was starting to get his reaction to her nudity under control. He wasn't sure if he could retain this control with naked Fleur there as well. Yet Hermione invited her and they really needed to know if she was appropriate to join them as his second wife.

"Yes, you can bath with us," he agreed.

He couldn't refrain from staring as Fleur took her clothes off, but he noticed Hermione staring as well. Fleur was really magnificently built, like an exquisite statue. Her legs were long and shapely, her bum was round and firm, her belly flat, her tits full, yet firm, and he already knew how beautiful her face and hair looked. Despite looking at Fleur, his hand went to Hermione, hugging her closer to him. If he had to choose only one, he'd choose Hermione over anybody else.

Hermione, who had been a bit tense about his reaction to Fleur, relaxed visibly as he hugged her. She saw this as a kind of test for Harry, even without thinking about it, and he passed it with flying colors.

Harry really liked Hermione better, even physically. She was smaller and well proportioned, although he suspected that she could still change a bit before she fully matured. He liked her darker hair and complexion, her smaller breasts and tighter bum. He had spent hours exploring her since they first got naked in front of each other. He was sure he would continue exploring her for the rest of his life, yet now there was an additional girl to explore as well.

He soon found himself in the middle of the bath with Hermione at his left and Fleur at his right, both making him feel wonderful, both directing his hands to their intimate regions and letting him give them the same loving treatment they were giving to his erection. When he felt he was cumming, Fleur clamped her mouth over his penis, swallowing all his seed and keeping the water clean. It was also a first for him, as Hermione had not done this before. Fleur also taught him how to repay her, by using his fingers to make her reach her climax. He used this knowledge to also bring Hermione to a climax – her first.

It was a very thoughtful Fleur that left the apartment with Harry and Hermione as they went for dinner. She was holding his arm just as tightly as Hermione and, for the first time in her life, was feeling a bit jealous of the younger girl. She was wondering if she would have a chance to live happily with these two or be doomed to a short, loveless life.

Fleur soon made it a habit to join them in bath whenever they trained together. They didn't seem to mind. Hermione was getting surer of her position with Harry and he was infatuated with her, despite liking Fleur very much.

As Harry was now living with Hermione so close, he became more aware of what being a female meant, including her period, her moods and her insecurities. Although he didn't mind it, she was extremely aware of her front teeth being too large. She was afraid to touch them with magic, though, as her parents didn't trust magic when it came to their expertise – dentistry.

Harry decided to use a different approach with her. During one of their training sessions he hit her with a spell that made her front teeth grow out of proportions. He apologized immediately and offered to take her under his invisibility cloak to be treated by madam Pomfrey. The healer found it a bit amusing, but she dutifully shrunk Hermione's teeth until they were just the right size – a bit smaller than before. Hermione was thankful for the change and didn't feel as if she disobeyed her parents. Once Harry told her he did it deliberately, she first admonished him and then thanked him by a long session of snogging, groping and touching, which left them both breathless.

It was the beginning of June. Harry already knew that the third task involved a maze. He had tried to make the four champions cooperate and finish together, but Krum, probably under his headmaster's influence, refused to cooperate. Fleur and Cedric had no hesitations at all, yet it was unclear what it could mean without cooperation of the fourth champion.

Hermione was getting anxious. Despite all the preparations, she had a bad feeling and she just couldn't tell Harry about it. After spending a few sleepless nights thinking, she decided to act on her feelings.

"Harry, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step," she said that evening, as they were both snuggling into each other, wearing only bathrobes, after their shower.

"What do you mean?" Harry was also gaining some confidence after having made both his girlfriends climax every time they started "playing" in the bath.

Hermione opened her bathrobe, baring herself to him and then opened his bathrobe, freeing his erection from its bounds. She straddled Harry, sitting on his knees, facing him. "I love you, Harry. I want to be yours fully," she said, before kissing his lips tightly and lowering herself over his erection, directing his member into her wet opening.

Harry was surprised. He didn't think this would happen for another year at least, yet he was ready for her whenever she was. He didn't expect the pained expression she suddenly had, though.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just... breaking my hymen hurts a bit. It will be over in a moment, though," she reassured him.

He found it difficult to concentrate on anything but his feelings at the moment. He was feeling a bit like those times Fleur or Hermione took his member in their mouths, only much more intense. Hermione's body was engulfing his member in a hug as tight as her normal hugs, and the feeling was... divine.

Hermione started moving a bit. As she found her pain subsiding she made her motions stronger. Harry couldn't stay still for long. He also started moving in the same rhythm, adjusting himself to Hermione and trying to be as good a lover as he could. As their movements gathered momentum, they didn't notice they were affecting the whole castle. It started vibrating quite strongly, making everybody aware of something unusual happening.

They were both reaching their peak. Hermione reached it first, her walls convulsing around him, making Harry spill his seed deep into her a moment later. As both were resting their heads on their mate's shoulders with their eyes closed, they failed to see the golden haze that oozed from their bodies, illuminating the whole room and penetrating out through cracks under the door and around the windows.

They were brought out of their stupor by some urgent knocking on the door. Hermione climbed down of Harry quite reluctantly, closing her bathrobe, and Harry stood up, closing his robe as well while walking to the door.

"What's happening in here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she was scanning the room. She noticed immediately the state of their robes and even more – the glow emanating from their faces, their hands and their bodies. "Oh, My!" she said, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"What is it, professor?" Hermione asked, making sure her robe was well closed.

"A soul bond, if I understand it correctly," the lady replied.

She looked at them again, noticing the glow was intensifying. "You've consummated your love, haven't you?"

Hermione just looked at the floor, blushing madly. "We did," Harry replied softly.

"I should have known," Minerva said, mostly to herself. "The way your magic behaves lately... I should have expected this, and yet it's so unexpected..."

Hermione's curiosity overcame her shyness. "What is it, professor? What does it mean?"

Minerva looked at the teens. They were holding hands and glowing brightly, both looking like cats who just caught the mice. "You're glowing," she noted.

They looked at each other properly for the first time since it started, noticing the bright glow. "What does it mean, professor?" Hermione asked, a touch of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing bad," Minerva said soothingly. "There are a few spells that can make one glow like this. You haven't used any, have you?"

Both shook their heads.

"The other possibility is a soul bond. It is the strongest bond between two people, much stronger than marriage bond or any other bond created by spells or rituals. It is a bond made by Magic when two people who are deeply in love and also highly magical consummate their love for the first time. I believe this is what has just happened." The blush on her students' cheeks was all the answer she needed.

"Well, you are a bit young for that, but it looks like your magic has chosen for you. Congratulation, Lord and Lady Potter. I only hope you won't shake the whole castle the next time you engage in such activity."

"**Lady** **Potter**?" Hermione asked, just as Harry asked, "We shook the castle?"

Minerva finally managed to smile tightly. "Yes, to both questions. As this was governed by your magic, and you both seem to be well above average, the whole castle shook, making everybody aware of something unusual happening. The source was traced to this room. Then your soul bond made you lawfully married, emancipating you as well, Lady Potter."

"Oh, please, Hermione is good enough for me."

Minerva's smile widened just a bit. "It may be enough in private, but in any public situation you should be referred to as Lord and Lady Potter. I believe you have a ring to prove it."

Hermione looked at her hand. The magnificent engagement ring was no longer on her finger. It was replaced by a more elegant yet more formal ring, bearing the Potter crest, just like Harry's ring.

McGonagall turned to the door. "I suggest you get dressed and join us for dinner. There will be some explanations given there for the benefit of the students. You shook them quite a bit."

With her teacher's explanation fresh in her mind, Hermione decided to let her ring stay visible. They also decided to dress in their best robes and look as official as possible for the occasion, which proved to be a wise decision. When they walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall, every eye was trained on them.

As usual during the last few months, Dumbledore wasn't present. Professor McGonagall waited until all students were seated before standing up to make an announcement.

"As everybody here has witnessed this afternoon, a very special event has just occurred. A soul-bond was created between Lord Harry James Potter and his good friend, Lady Hermione Jean Potter née Granger. This is a very rare occurrence and we should all feel blessed that we have witnessed such an event. As you can understand, this bond is legally equivalent to a marriage bond, making the partners emancipated in those cases they are not yet of age. I congratulate the new couple in the name of the staff and the students of Hogwarts, wishing you happiness and long life."

The Great Hall was soon in an uproar. Everybody was talking about the news. Some approached the couple, either to congratulate them or to have a glimpse at the rings, which were now displayed prominently.

Neville was the first to congratulate them, looking very enthusiastic, He was followed immediately by Fred and George. "It's always the quiet one, isn't it?" they asked with exaggerated winks, making both Potters blush. Ginny followed suit, congratulating them wholeheartedly and then bending down and whispering to Hermione, "I want to hear all the details."

Lavender and Parvati came next, both extremely excited. Both also wanted to hear all the details, which Hermione didn't promise to tell. Cedric and Cho congratulated them and so did Luna Lovegood, smiling widely at them. Even two Slytherin girls congratulated the new couple – Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Viktor Krum congratulated them quite stiffly. Harry thought he saw a bit of jealousy in his eyes. Fleur congratulated them officially and then bent down to whisper, "I'll visit you after dinner."

She did as she said. She arrived only a few minutes after they returned to their apartment, finding that all of Hermione's stuff had been moved to the master bedroom. Hermione blushed deeply as she thought of what was implied – that she should be sharing bed with the man she loved for the rest of their lives.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" was almost the first question Fleur asked.

"I didn't really have the time to think about it." She then turned pale. "They would be furious. They didn't think I should get married before I reached twenty, in about five more years. They would also like to give me a proper wedding. That's actually something I thought I'd like as well. Maybe I should not tell them yet?"

"You'll have to. The morning sicknesses will start before the vacation ends," Fleur noted.

"What do you mean?" both Potters asked.

Fleur rolled her eyes in a very Hermionish style. "Haven't you learned anything about soul bonds?"

"We've only heard the term this evening for the first time," Hermione explained. "Is there anything we should know?"

"There certainly is. You see, the soul bond is finalized by the egg being fertilized, and the magic of the bond assures it would be well accepted in the womb."

"You mean – I'm pregnant?"

"Not yet. Pregnancy starts when the fertilized egg is settled into the womb and starts growing there, which will take another day or two, if I remember that textbook well. Yet you'll be pregnant by the time you meet your parents and you'll start feeling the effects before returning to school."

Hermione paled. "My parents won't like it at all! They were always so strict about me taking care not to engage in sex at all before I reach sixteen and to always use proper protection. I failed them on both accounts."

Fleur took mercy on the younger girl. "It's just the magic of the bond. It would have twisted your mind in any way that would lead you to this, no matter what. I'm sure you had some thoughts that lead you to this action. What were they?"

Hermione tried to recall them. "I was anxious for Harry going into the third task and afraid he wouldn't make it. I then decided..." She suddenly remembered and blushed in annoyance. "I thought that if he died during the task I still wanted his line to continue, so I wanted him to impregnate me before the task. It is even the right time in my period."

"Do you still feel as anxious?" Fleur asked sympathetically.

"Just a bit. I can see it was the bond's magic driving me, but it was only using my real feelings." Hermione started to feel less stressed. Although the magic of the bond directed her, it was still her own decision to get impregnated by Harry. The soul bond was only a welcome side effect.

"I'll need to write to my parents and tell them that Harry is coming with me. Whatever happens next, he will need to meet my parents first." She suppressed 'unless he doesn't make it through the third task.' This wasn't a possibility she wanted to think about.

"We can spend the summer in one or more of my possessions," Harry spoke for the first time. He knew how anxious Hermione must feel about her parents and he also dreaded that meeting, especially when they would have to tell about the bond and its meaning.

Hermione smiled at him thankfully. "I believe my parents would rather have me close to them for the summer, after missing me for ten months. I'm sure they'll also love you, once they get to know you and how dear you are to me."

Fleur spoke now to both of them. "I'm turning eighteen the next week. Please consider taking me as Harry's second wife. There's nobody I'd like better. I'm afraid my Veela magic has already chosen you as my mate. Denying me would have adverse effects on me."

"You mean you will die?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Eventually, after suffering loss of mind and magic." She was now pleading. "Please, Harry, Hermione, I don't want to die yet. I have a lot of love to give you if you only accept me."

Harry didn't even need to look at Hermione to know what she thought. "We accept you, Fleur, but I will only marry you after I reach eighteen. I want these coming three years to be Hermione's, although the child will probably need a lot of attention as well. You can still join us whenever you want to, if Hogwarts rules permit."

Fleur had tears in her eyes. She hugged the two Potters. "Thank you both. I feel like you gave me a new chance for life and I'll do my best to never disappoint you." They hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"May I tell my parents about this?" she asked eventually.

"I think you should. Our bond will probably make the headline of tomorrow's paper. You should rather let them know before they read it," Harry suggested.

"I will," she promised. "Now – enjoy your first night together," she winked at Hermione who blushed again and left them.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Maze

**9 Maze**

Despite having discovered the fake Moody early enough and despite all the promises, Harry was still very apprehensive about the third task. He already knew that the third task was the time that Voldemort had planned his resurrection and feared that by some breach of security he would still find himself facing Voldemort once again. Knowing that Dumbledore was slowly losing his mind, that Moody had been tricked and captured and that Snape had been a Death Eater, (Although, as he managed to probe Snape's mind, the man was no longer supporting Voldemort, yet wasn't fully on the light side either) didn't reassure him.

Moody had even told him that the cup at the center of the maze was replaced by one taken from his own personal vault, just to make sure it wasn't cursed or compromised in any other way. This didn't really help.

Harry also met with Madam Bones, who told him they were planning a big event for that evening, using the third task as a diversion. She wouldn't go into details, though, fearing that even what she told him was more than she should have.

Harry didn't really fear a confrontation with Voldemort. If it wasn't for Hermione and Fleur, he wouldn't even mind dying, as his life wasn't worth living before he came to Hogwarts and not much better since. This had all changed when Fleur came into his life, making him realize how important Hermione was for him. Now, that Hermione was also pregnant and Fleur's life depended on him as well, dying was no longer an option.

Unlike previous times, when he relied mainly on his luck and his quick reflexes, this time he tried to plan methodically, as he had seen Hermione doing innumerable times.

He gathered the other champions for a meeting in "his" class. "I've been informed that the imposter planned to use the third task as cover to grab me and send me somewhere to be forced into a dark ritual and then sacrificed," he told them factually. The others gasped in surprise and terror. "Despite the security measures I still fear that either his deeds before being captured or somebody else's would jeopardize the task and harm any of us if we're not careful. Our best chance is to work together. This would mean that the four of us will do the task as one, covering for each other, supporting each other and finally finishing together. Anybody who doesn't agree may be risking his life for nothing." They all knew who these words were directed at.

"Headmaster Karakof wants me to win at all cost," Viktor said. "I can't be seen cooperating with you before the third task, but there wouldn't be much he could do once we finish it. I'll join you inside the maze and we shall all work as a team."

Harry smiled as both Fleur and Cedric congratulated Viktor for his decision. He then continued to talk. "We should be aware of possible portkeys and of any obstacle that would make us part. There may still be dangerous obstacles that are part of the task, though. Working together will help us pass them as well, I believe."

The four put their hands together. "We shall act as one and do our best to protect each other," they all said.

Fleur, who had become a bit moody since discovering that her Veela magic had chosen Harry, was quite frightened now. "Harry, please make me yours before the task. I won't be able to do it otherwise," she pleaded.

Harry couldn't disregard her plea. Besides, his teen hormones, combined with what he had already seen and felt of Fleur, demanded him to do as she wanted. He wouldn't act against Hermione's will, though.

Hermione was actually expecting this. Once they accepted Fleur as Harry's (future) second wife, she knew it was only a matter of time before Fleur would join them in bed as well. Still, she thought that Fleur's first time should be hers alone to share with Harry.

"Fleur would like me to make her mine already, being too anxious before the task," Harry told his wife.

"I think you should do it, Harry. Use the spare bedroom. It would be better for her and for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some books for Ancient Runes to research at the library. This will keep me there for more than an hour. Have fun!"

Harry was left alone with Fleur, not really sure how to act. She didn't hesitate. She felt that she had waited much more than her Veela nature would allow and she practically jumped on Harry. He could barely direct her to the spare bedroom while they were both shedding their clothes. Fleur started kissing Harry feverishly, putting all her pent-up frustration at waiting into the kisses while still approaching the bed.

Harry couldn't stay indifferent. He fully cooperated. His hands caressed her body, paying special attention first to her breasts and her erect nipples and then sliding down between her legs, feeling the moist opening awaiting him, while her hands were roaming his body, making sure that Harry was just as ready for her. Eventually they reached the bed. Fleur let herself fall on her back, making Harry fall over her. She hugged him with her legs as well, directing his erection into her waiting slit.

This was very different than the first time with Hermione. Fleur didn't even budge when he passed through her hymen, claiming her as his. She only urged him deeper and faster. Harry was afraid this would shake the castle again, but it didn't, yet it was fast, powerful and lustful. Fleur climaxed very soon, surprising Harry, but this made him reach his own climax seconds later.

There was no glow and no golden mist this time, only a feeling of euphoria and satisfaction. They hugged lightly, sharing small kisses and letting their bodies calm down.

"This was all that I expected from my first time and then some. You're wonderful, Harry, and I love you dearly," Fleur whispered at him.

Harry wasn't sure he could honestly say that he loved her. He enjoyed their union almost as much as he enjoyed his union with Hermione, and Fleur had become a close friend. Well, maybe he did love her a bit – as a friend and as a lover. "You're also wonderful and I believe I'm starting to love you as well," he answered honestly, making her beautiful face break into a wide smile followed by some more passionate kissing and hugging.

By the time Hermione returned, Fleur and Harry were sipping some hot chocolate and a third cup was waiting for her, kept warm by some charms. They all smiled at each other.

"I hope we can share bed next time," Hermione said, making Fleur's smile widen and making Harry choke on his drink. "Don't you think it is a good idea, my love?" she asked him innocently.

Meanwhile, although Harry didn't count on it, Madam bones managed to complete her plan, despite the minister's reluctance to act, fuelled by Malfoy's money. She had personally elected Kingsley Shackelbolt and surprisingly, Nymphadora Tonks to be her personal aids in this mission. She first verified none of them had the dark mark and even interrogated them under Veritaserum to make sure they supported the light side.

A few days before the third task she called all her aurors to one-on-one meetings, informing them beforehand that those elected for a special mission may be absent for extended periods. Her two aids directed the aurors in, taking their wands before they entered and making sure they had no spares. Once inside, each was asked to bare both arms while Madam Bones held her wand at ready. Most were just surprised by the request but did as requested, revealing unmarked arms. A few were less cooperative. They were immediately stunned. Once their dark marks were revealed, they were discretely deposited in some secret holding cells, known only to the three partners, awaiting further investigation.

The rest were divided into task forces. Most were only meant to guard different locations: Hogwarts, the ministry and Diagon Alley among them. A select few were then trained for the specific task of capturing Voldemort alive, or preferably – dead.

Rumors were started, stating that whatever secret plan the captured fake Moody had, they could not be revealed. These were intended to encourage Voldemort and his followers to stick with the original plan.

As June advanced, some other actions were taken. The goblins were finally able to contact Sirius Black and he managed to find Slytherin's locket. It was decontaminated and returned to him promptly. The goblins were also fully aware of Madam Bones' actions and were planning to destroy the snake – Voldemort's last Horcrux – as soon as the skirmish at the cemetery would start.

On June 23rd, Fleur insisted on spending the evening with Harry and Hermione. She joined them at dinner and stayed mostly in their bed until midnight, when she reluctantly returned to her lodging, as not to attract undue attention. It was a fabulous evening. Harry enjoyed love and sex with both Hermione and Fleur, satisfying the three of them.

The next morning, a small group of aurors came to Hogwarts with strict instructions about who should or shouldn't be allowed in or out. A similar but much larger group seized control of the entrance hall of the ministry, checking each person for the dark mark. Those marked were soon sent to join their comrades in the holding cells and those leaving the ministry were oblivated of these actions, to assure no premature leak of information.

By noon, most known death-eaters were dealt with, including Malfoy, yet nobody outside the groups of aurors was even aware of anything out of the ordinary.

Another group of aurors, led by Kingsley, searched the cemetery at Little Hangelton, leaving no traces. Some sentries were positioned a safe distance away to alert the rest of the force of any unusual activity.

As the tension mounted at Hogwarts, when all the guests took their places and the champions were given the last minute instructions, the task force at the cemetery noticed a huge cauldron being prepared by a mouse-like balding man who was carrying a package which felt distinctly dark. A disillusioned auror put some tracking spells on that man and some on the package as well, to be on the safe side.

The champions entered the maze one by one, but they all met at the first turn, repeating their promise to do this task together and protect each other. The obstacles proved not to be too dangerous, eventually. A blast-end-skrewt was easily moved to safety by the four wands working together and the Acrumantula didn't stand a chance with them. Harry was more concerned with some charmed obstacles, actually. One that made him really worried was a door-frame with no door which one could not see through. It could hide anything at the other side or even serve as a portal to some other place. He wanted to check it himself before letting the others through. Viktor wouldn't hear of that. "You are the youngest champion and the one in most danger. Cedric and I will go first. If everything is OK I'll send green sparks over the door-frame. If you don't see them in five minutes, go another way."

"But that would mean you two are in danger!" Harry protested.

"We're graduating in a few days. We should be able to handle this, especially as we're not the main target of a maniac."

Harry agreed, although not thoroughly convinced. This was no time for arguments, he thought. The two young men plunged together into the opaqueness of the door-frame. It was less than a minute later that Harry saw the green sparks. He held Fleur's hand and they passed together. They found the other two crouched at both sided of the passage with wands at ready and eyes scanning their surrounding alertly.

It only took the four a few more minutes to reach the cup. They held their wands ready in their right hands and then, at the count of three, put their left hands on the cup. There was a flash as they were all whisked away.

"It's time," the commanding auror told his team. One of them took a vial of potion and grabbed a golden cup a moment later. By the time he landed in the cemetery, about two hundred yards away, he looked exactly like Harry Potter.

Peter hurried to the place the portkey had deposited its cargo, wand ready to stun the Potter brat. He thought this would be quite easy. He wasn't ready to defend himself as a barrage of spells hit him, knocking his wand out of his hands, stunning, petrifying and tying him in tight ropes. Anti-animagus cuffs were added a moment later, as several shadows materialized.

They scanned the ground around them. A baby-size ugly being, putrid with hatred and malice, seemed to try and crawl away from the bundle of cloth it was covered with. It didn't go far. Several cutting and blasting charms hit it all at once, breaking it into several chunks of rotten flesh while a black vapor seemed to float out from the remains. A loud scream of fury and despair emanated from the black vapor before the wind broke it and dispersed it completely.

None of the aurors noticed the big snake that met its end not far from them, as a goblin axe cut its head in the middle, before separating the two halves from the body. The scream coming out of the black smoke that came out of the snake's head was unheard in the din of the short battle and the goblins disappeared seconds later.

The champions landed in front of the judges' seats. These were a bit frightened by the four wands drawn at them, before the champions realized where they were and lowered their wands. Karakof looked furious, but the other judges smiled. Dumbledore stood up and took a piece of parchment from which he read the announcement. "With this we end the final task of the tournament. After completing the three tasks and doing very well at them, it's now time to declare the winner."

He moved his eyes from the parchment to the champions and smiled. "It looks like they are all the winner," he said, and Harry saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes, yet it only lasted a few seconds. "I now invite the Minister of Magic to give the prize to the winners."

Dumbledore looked around, as if he forgot where his seat was before sitting back, as the minister stood. Fudge was not in a good mood, really. Several of his close advisers and donors seemed to be missing, although nobody complained and there was nothing official yet. If they didn't return soon, his funds would dwindle and he would not be able to withhold his luxurious way of life and his post. Yet he should not let anybody know.

"Well done, champions. In the spirit of friendship you've made yourself first. You are the first group of champions to not only reach the end of the tournament unhurt, but to also do it together. As a token of our appreciation, here is the prize money, to be divided among the four of you."

The three male champions indicated for Fleur to go and accept the money bag for them all. She stepped forward, took the bag from the minister's hand and smiled at him, adding a bit of her allure and making him feel as if he was the one who won. She then retreated between her male companions.

As if this was a sign, several aurors, riding their broomsticks, landed close to the champions, led by Madam Bones. She was carrying a large plastic bag while another auror was floating a petrified figure in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" the minister asked, a bit afraid they were coming for him.

"I'm here to inform you that we have captured Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater who was going to try and resurrect Voldemort. We've also destroyed the being into which the one who called himself Voldemort turned. It's remains are in here," she raised the plastic bag, "to be burned and passed through the Veil of Death."

She now turned to Harry. "I believe Sirius Black will now be able to finally get justice and be free, while Peter here will probably join his master through the veil, once we finish interrogating him and putting him on trial. Thank you, Lord Potter, for your direct and indirect assistance."

The next morning's "prophet" had several articles about the capture of Peter Pettigrew and his master, the justice done to the remains of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort and the cleanup action at the ministry. The tournament was only mentioned in the inner pages with just a few lines dedicated to it and no photo.

Harry was very glad it all ended that way. "Madam Bones had perfect timing. Can you imagine the headlines had she chosen not to act yesterday?" he asked Hermione and Fleur.

They both pressed his hands under the table. The Great Hall was not the best place to show affection and certainly not on the last morning of the term.

Fleur parted from the Potters in tears. "I must go home, to my parents, now, but I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised.

Hermione had a more immediate problem to handle: what to tell her parents when they meet at the train station in a few hours. She had spent quite some time thinking about it even before, but no matter how she tried to phrase it, she was sure her parents would be mad at her.

Luckily, she couldn't spend the train ride thinking of it. Neville and the Weasley twins joined their compartment, along with some of the girls. Hanna Abbot seemed to be very close to Neville and it was clear to Hermione that their childhood friendship was turning quickly into more adult love. 'Just as my friendship with Harry turned into so much more, and much faster, at that,' she thought. The twins were also quite close with Angelina and Katie, sharing a passion for Quidditch as well.

Many others came to visit during the ride. Ginny came holding Dean's hand; Luna came alone, smiling widely at the two; Lavender and Parvati came, dragging Padma along. Padma seemed a bit shy, maybe due to the events at the ball and the second task. Susan Bones joined them for a while and they sent her aunt their compliments for a task well done.

By the time they reached London, Hermione didn't have any idea what to tell her parents, yet Harry's hand holding hers kept her from panicking.

Dan and Emma Granger welcomed their daughter with big hugs. It was immediately evident where Hermione had learned her hugs. After having hugged her, looked her over and complimented their daughter, "You look fantastic!" they turned their attention to her friend.

"So, this is your friend Harry, who's starring in all your letters home?" they teased Hermione, and then Dan shook his hand. "Pleased to finally meet my daughter's crush," Dan said, emphasizing the last word by pressing harder on Harry's hand, just to let him know not to fail his daughter.

Emma was as direct as her daughter. She hugged Harry just the way she did with Hermione. "I'm glad to finally see you, Harry. I'm Emma and this is Dan and you should call us by name, just as Hermione does, when she doesn't call us Mum and Dad."

"May I also call you Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

This brought tears into her eyes. She already knew he was an orphan. "Sure, dear, if it makes you feel better."

Hermione was glad that Harry was so well accepted. She wondered what the reaction would be once they learned the whole truth.

They soon put their trunks in the car and sat on the back seat while Dan drove and Emma sat at his side. Hermione snuggled into Harry, oblivious to the glances her mother was taking at her through the front mirror. Emma immediately guessed this was much more than mere friendship. Both teens were glad for the long drive home, giving them some peace together before facing the inevitable.

* * *

As usual, _**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Meet the Parents

**10 Meet the Parents**

Dan wanted to take Hermione's trunk to her room, as usual, but she stopped him. "I've brought many more books than usual. Let me levitate it upstairs."

Dan frowned. "Won't it cause you problem with underage magic?"

"No, Dad, we're now exempt from that law. We can both use magic freely." There was something in the way she said "both" that made him shudder, yet he didn't understand why.

Hermione and Harry made sure that nobody could see them and then levitated their trunks to the upper floor before joining her parents in the kitchen.

"It's been quite an eventful year, I understand," Dan said, prompting the youngsters to speak.

"And you know less than half of it!" commented Harry, making brows rise.

He sighed a bit. "Let me tell you what I've experienced this year. Hermione will add her comments as needed."

Both parents noticed the familiarity these two shared. It was almost like... but it couldn't be! They decided to wait for the full story to unfold before reaching any conclusion.

Harry told them about being chosen and then about his conversation with Fleur. This already raised many questions and Hermione helped him answer. It was evident that she was as deeply involved in the events as Harry was.

He then told them about how Hermione found the ministry booklets about sex and explained them, skipping over the exact lessons she gave him, gaining a hand squeeze from Hermione with a thankful smile. It didn't escape Emma's attention, though, so she wasn't really surprised when he said that they confessed their love to each other and decided to marry after finishing school.

"Did he give you an engagement ring?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but I'm not wearing it right now." Hermione hid her ring while on the train and wasn't looking forward to explaining why she was wearing the Lady Potter signet ring.

Harry then told them about his first visit at Gringotts. He didn't go into details, sparing Hermione the embarrassment of talking about the ring and about the richness he owned, yet it was quite clear that he had more than enough. He also didn't elaborate about the healers, as it was quite embarrassing for him. He had to tell them about his title in the magical world, though, and about his political power.

"Wow! It's quite overwhelming to hear about this. Wasn't it too much for you to get it all at once?" Emma asked.

"I think I would have collapsed if I didn't have Hermione's support. She stood at my side, advised me and calmed me as I needed. Fleur also helped some."

It was time for Dan to intervene. "Let me understand. You must marry this Fleur as soon as you're eighteen, but since you're now engaged to Hermione, you can marry her first and then the two of you may decide to accept or reject Fleur. Am I right?"

"Almost. If we reject Fleur, then the contract would pass to our descendants and hers. There's no way out of it. We may accept her younger sister, if we like," Harry explained.

Dan frowned some more. "Do you think it right to have two wives?"

Harry sighed. "I would have never thought of it before, but now it looks like I have no say in this. Luckily, Fleur is easy to like. We shall be able to accept her with no problem."

"Dad, Fleur is fabulous. Think of the most beautiful and most attractive film star you know, make her a long-haired blond with more sex-appeal than any other – you'll get a rough image of Fleur. I'll show you a few photos of her once we unpack our trunks."

Dan shuddered again at the "we", yet he was even more concerned. "Are you sure you want such a woman share your husband? I'm not sure..."

"It's alright daddy. I know I'm not considered very beautiful or sexy, but all I care is how my Harry sees me. He says I'm the most beautiful and most sexy woman alive, even with Fleur around. That's good enough for me."

Dan was now worried why Harry would consider Hermione so sexy. They hadn't... Had they?

Harry continued his story with the first task, the Yule ball and the second task. They were already aware of these from Hermione's letters, only now they understood much more. Harry skipped forward to the training and the decision to move Hermione to his apartment. The Grangers frowned at this.

"It is a large apartment, almost as large as this house, really, having a big master bedroom and two slightly smaller additional bedrooms as well as a large common room, a small kitchen and an immense bathroom," Hermione told them.

"Don't you have private bathrooms attached to the bedrooms?" Dan asked.

"No. It's an old castle, you know. They only put one bathroom in, but it's large enough to bath several people at once," Hermione explained.

"You haven't checked that, have you?" Dan was suddenly unsure. He and Emma had given Hermione a certain education, but had she stuck with it?

"Actually, we did," Hermione said with a smile that covered her nervousness. "The three of us took bath together in there and still had room to spare."

"Three?" wondered Emma.

"Yes, Harry, Fleur and I."

Her parents were suddenly at a loss of words. Dan was thinking that Harry must be very lucky to have his daughter and that gorgeous woman in bath with him, yet that meant...

He didn't really want to dwell on that.

Emma was actually more concerned that her daughter would lose Harry's affection to Fleur, especially after hearing how Fleur looked and now, bathing together...

Harry decided to push on, before they would start asking too many questions. He told them of his concerns about the third task and how he tried to get the champions to act together.

"That was a smart move," Dan commented.

"Yes, even Hermione agreed it was," Harry responded.

"I was worried too," Hermione told them. "We knew there could be some dangerous obstacles in the maze and we knew that Voldemort and his followers were targeting Harry. I was so anxious that I decided to act in a very non-conservative way."

She stopped for a moment to gain some courage. Harry squeezed her hand lightly in encouragement. This didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Despite all precautions and preparations, nobody could be sure that Harry would come alive out of the maze. I decided to make him impregnate me before that task, so that even if the worst happened, I'll still have something of him."

Emma had tears of understanding and compassion in her eyes while Dan was just shocked. His little girl wanted to be impregnated? And knowing her, she probably succeeded, which meant...

Hermione didn't wait for his understanding. "I convinced Harry to have sex with me. It was the first time for both of us and we weren't ready for some of the consequences."

"You knew it could hurt, didn't you?" Emma asked.

"I knew, and it didn't hurt too badly either, but there was some magic released by our act, magic which bound us. We are now soul bound, which means we are officially married and recognized as adults."

Emma's eyes were tearing, She wasn't sure what caused those tears but she was certainly not sad. Somehow, it was clear to her that Hermione was content with what she had done and its consequences, and so was Harry. She had already told him that he could call her 'Mum' and she now was even more aware of the implications.

Dan was still shocked. He wanted to be angry with Harry or Hermione, but he really couldn't find any logical fault in their actions. He could find a fault with her bathing with a boy, yet they were all practicing nudism whenever they had a chance. He couldn't really say she was wrong in that. It then downed on him that Hermione must be pregnant, which meant that he would soon have a grandchild.

Emma noticed her husband becoming paler and his respiration irregular, yet before she could react, Harry used his wand to "accio" a glass of water and put it in front of Dan, who gulped it thankfully.

Supper was late that evening, due to the many explanations and stories, which also continued after supper in the living room, in a more leisurely fashion.

"Will you join us for our vacation this summer?" Emma asked after they seemed to exhaust the previous subjects.

"We'll join you gladly, but I believe you should expect an invitation from France soon. I hope you haven't finalized any arrangements," Hermione answered.

"We don't have anybody in France," commented Dan.

"Fleur said we should expect an official invitation from her parents in a day or two. She also asked if she could come and visit us here for a few days. I told her that this was probably alright, but I still needed your approval," Hermione said.

"If it becomes too crowded, we may go to one of my houses," Harry commented.

"How many houses do you have?" Dan asked.

Harry scratched his head. "I'm not really sure. There are four near London..."

"Five," Hermione corrected.

"Yes, five, but some are more like palaces. I've not had time to visit any, so I'm not sure how fit for living any of them is. You could actually come with us when we visit there, if you like."

Dan was starting feeling like a fish out of water. This boy, no – this young man, was much more than he could expect. He needed some rest before he could handle it all.

"I think it's time we retire for the night. We'll be much more helpful after a good night's rest. I suggest you do the same." Dan tried not to think of the fact that his little daughter was going to sleep in the same bed as this boy, and possibly more than just sleep. No, he should not think of that!

Hermione got up from the sofa, where she was snuggling into Harry, to kiss her parents good night. They each hugged her and kissed her cheeks wishing her good night. Harry was then surprised when they did the same with him. As Hermione was saying, "Good night, Mum and Dad," Harry said the same, feeling his heart overflowing.

They settled into Hermione's old room. A few spells made the bed wider, better fit for a couple. The bathroom was too small for two, though, and not easily changed by magic. Hermione let Harry go first, knowing how difficult it was for him to meet her parents the way they did. She used the time to arrange their belongings in the various storage facilities in the room. Only his broom had no designated storage place, and they had too many books to fit on the shelves. She let the surplus books, mainly those taken from Potter vault, stay on the table until she could think of a proper arrangement.

The owl arrived during breakfast, which they ate a bit late. "It's just as I told you! You are invited to stay with the Delacour for your vacation. They only want to know the exact dates so they would be ready. Fleur also asks to come stay with us starting next week until we all go to France. We should accept the invitations and invite Fleur," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"You promised to show us some photos of her," Dan reminded his daughter.

"Sure!" she started getting out of the kitchen, when Harry reminded her, "You may use magic." She then used her wand and brought a small album. She opened it and flipped through a few pages. "The tall blond is Fleur," she said, pointing at some pictures.

Dan's jaw dropped. Despite the school robes, this was definitely the most sexy woman he had ever seen, live or in a photo. If Harry could still prefer Hermione over this one, then he fully deserved being called 'son'.

"Who's the smaller blond?" Emma asked.

"That's Gabrielle, her sister, She's about nine now," Hermione said.

"She's going to be just as much of a beauty as her older sister, I believe," her mother noted. "Who are the others?"

"The Indian girl is Padma. She's in Ravenclaw in our year and her twin is my roommate at the dorms, well... was, as I'm no longer there. The oriental one is Cho, who's a year older and she dates the other Hogwarts champion," Hermione supplied the information.

"They're all quite impressive," commented Emma.

"Yes, they are. I've been in love with Harry since first year, I believe, but knowing my own weaknesses, I didn't dare believe he would find me interesting enough to date. It seems I was wrong." Hermione's smile could light the room.

"We didn't have many chances to date. I still owe you some," Harry proclaimed.

"Well, I'm looking forward to our dates, Lord Potter," she said playfully.

Emma was more concerned now with another aspect of her daughter's union. "When were you impregnated?"

"About a month ago. Why?"

"You should be checked by a doctor or a healer to make sure everything is fine and then you should make regular visits for checkups. Are you sure about the pregnancy?"

Hermione smiled. "It was the right time in my period, and then, the magic of the bond assured it. It may be my imagination, but a few days later, I started feeling as if an additional soul was residing inside me. Fleur promised to bring us some books about soul bonds, as the library at Hogwarts has none and I was still unable to check the Potter libraries."

"Libraries?"

"Well, the goblins told us that the vault only contains the most important books in the collection, probably less than a tenth of the books collected, yet there are more books there than in the whole Hogwarts library. You can do the math yourself..."

The Grangers had to leave for their clinic after a while. Hermione wrote a formal reply for the invitation from Fleur and sent it with the owl which brought it, also inviting Fleur to spend as much time as she wanted with them.

They then went by Knight Bus to Gringotts. Harry was now relaxed and more able to absorb all the information Kwickill had for him. He got a full list of all the dwellings he owned. Some were let to others. He was surprised to find that he actually owned the house on Privet Drive, getting a monthly rent from his uncle and aunt, only it was not owned by a Potter. The ownership was with a holding company which the Potters bought most of the shares and the goblins completed the purchase during the time he was a child.

Still, there were several villas, manor houses, town houses and apartments which were reserved for Potter use, each having a staff of one or more house-elves, whose names were listed as well. Harry could reach each of his reserved dwellings by using dedicated portkeys, which were kept in his vault, or simply by summoning one of the elves. Harry thought it would be better to visit these places along with the Grangers.

They spent some time just window shopping in muggle London before going to a small diner for lunch. Hermione then took Harry to see the Buckingham palace and the Parliament, which he had no chance to visit before. They then returned by muggle bus, arriving to the Granger house minutes before Hermione's parents.

"Would you like to visit some of our possessions now?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it a bit late? It may take more than an hour just to drive there," Emma asked.

"We can use portkey or just ask the house-elves to take us."

The Grangers didn't seem to like any of the options, yet Hermione decided. "I think a portkey would be better."

Harry knew she was thinking of the house-elves as enslaved creatures and didn't want to ask for anything to force them to work.

They all changed clothes and sat for a tea before Harry let Hermione choose their first destination. "Let's go to the London townhouse where you were conceived," she said with a smile and a wink.

Harry took a small box out of his pocket and enlarged it with his wand. It contained several large keys, each attached to a long ribbon. Harry chose the one with the address in London written upon its ribbon and shrunk the box back, putting it in his pocket.

"Will you please hold on to the ribbon?" he asked.

As soon as everybody was holding the ribbon firmly, he tapped the key with his wand.

They landed in a heap in what looked like the entry hall of a large house. While Harry was still trying to untangle himself and stand up, two cracks were heard as two house elves appeared. They looked around and immediately rushed to the group. They first helped Harry and Hermione stand up and then did the same for Emma and Dan. They now stood proudly side by side, their uniforms tidy, and introduced themselves. "Welcome Master and Mistress. I'm Twinkle and my partner is Misty. We're keeping this house for the Potter family."

"Thank you, Twinkle and Misty. I'm Harry and this is my wife Hermione. Please call us by name. We're too young to be addressed as Master and Mistress." He didn't see the pained expression passing the Grangers' faces at hearing "wife". They liked Harry and didn't oppose the relationship between their daughter and him, yet hearing him refer to Hermione as his wife would take some time to adjust.

"Can you show us around, please?" Harry continued. "I'm especially interested in the places my parents preferred and Hermione will probably like to see the library."

Twinkle nodded. "Mistress Lilly loved the library as well. We can start there." He grabbed Harry's and Hermione's hands while Misty did the same with the Grangers and they popped away to the library.

It was a lovely house, and much larger than any of them expected. Its three stories plus cellar housed several bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a large ballroom, two studies adjacent to the largest private library any of them had ever seen, and some more rooms which just got mixed in their minds. Hermione wasn't even able to check the library thoroughly. She just got her first impression of it, noticing it was as large as the library at Hogwarts and contained many newer books side by side with ancient ones. It also had a nice collection of muggle books, both fiction and non-fiction.

Twinkle was doing most of the guiding. Misty had left them after a while. The last section, not yet visited, contained the kitchen, the official dining room and the breakfast room, which also served as the family unofficial dining room. As they came there, they found the table ready for dinner for four and Misty standing at the door with an inviting smile.

"Why only four seats?" Harry asked.

"You are four," Misty replied.

"Won't you and Twinkle join us?"

Misty looked almost shocked. "We have never joined the family meals," she blurted.

"Then it's about time," Harry said, conjuring two more seats, suitably sized for the small creatures. "I believe you've been in the family much longer than me."

Hermione was happy with his action. The little elves looked happy and a bit shocked. They served the meal for six and then took their places as expected.

Harry and Hermione tried to talk with them during the meal. Both elves were very proud of their position. Hermione found that they didn't get paid, but had free access to all family assets, being able to buy whatever they needed or wanted without asking specific permission. They were happy for the young couple coming to visit and even tried to persuade them stay. "It's so much better tending the house when people are living in it," Twinkle explained.

"But it would mean much more work for you. Doesn't that bother you?" Hermione tried to understand.

"No, it would be much better. We can't stay idle. We must always do something, but it's no fun cleaning repeatedly a clean house, or tending to a garden nobody looks at."

"Won't you like to be free?"

This seemed to frighten them, and Twinkle explained. "We depend on our master's magic. We can't survive without a master, as then our magic dwindles and then we die, unable to replenish it."

Hermione was very thoughtful when the elves finally took them to her parents' house. She had just learned a very important lesson.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Wild Flower

**11 Wild Flower**

An owl was already waiting for them at the kitchen's window. Hermione let it in, taking the letter from Fleur, which affirmed the dates of the Granger visit with her parents and informed them that she would arrive on Monday and stay with them throughout the summer.

Dan still frowned a bit, but he was also quite curious to get to meet this young lady.

Hermione insisted on finishing their school work before Fleur came, and Harry agreed, if only to stop her nagging. It wasn't too bad either. With her parents gone to their clinic, Hermione preferred staying nude most of the time, allowing Harry not only to enjoy the view, but to also touch and fondle, and when they got very aroused – to have some hot sex as well. They still managed to finish all their tasks in a few days.

Evenings were dedicated to visiting the different Potter lodgings, usually including a nice dinner served by the resident house-elves. As much as they were impressed by the London house, the other places were even more impressive. The Potter Manor was practically a palace, built similarly to some European Royal palaces, surrounded by a large formal garden, and as elegant as any, yet warm and inviting. When sitting in the family room or the library, it felt just as homely as the Granger house.

The unplottable villa proved to be near a Mediterranean beach in Spain which looked ideal for vacations. Another manor house was located in Scotland. It blended nicely with its surroundings but Hermione found it too cold, even during summer. It also seemed not to have been used for many generations. The old house elf there could only remember a single visit of James, as a young child, and none of Lilly. Yet even that place held a magnificent library which Hermione made sure to put on her list of places to visit again.

They spent the weekend leisurely. The Grangers were starting to come to terms with the young couple's new situation, especially after both teens promised to have a formal muggle wedding once they finished school. None of their muggle guests would need to know that the small child present was actually their son.

They also discussed some of their plans for the vacation. The Grangers used to spend some time at a clothes-free resort almost each vacation. Hermione didn't join them on the last vacation due to the Quidditch world cup, and the previous one was spent far from the beaches, as Hermione was more interested in the magical history of France than in full body tan.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never been to a beach and certainly not to a clothes-free one. His uncle would have had a stroke just hearing the idea. Thinking about it, he didn't really mind one way or the other. Harry had been using the boys' showers for the last four years, where everybody was naked and didn't mind it at all. He had been bathing with Hermione for a few months already and with Fleur a bit less. If he could somewhat control his reaction to them then he could surely control it with others. Yet he wasn't sure he wanted others to see his Hermione naked. For that matter, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Emma and Dan naked either.

Yet Hermione was the one to set the tone. "I really miss the beach, you know. Fleur has told me that one of their houses is near the Mediterranean sea, almost on the beach. Maybe we could go there."

They didn't have to wait for long. Fleur arrived Monday morning with the Knight Bus, early enough to join their breakfast. Dan was the one who opened the door for her and Harry smirked as he saw Dan's reaction. Even Emma found it hilarious, as Dan stared open mouthed at the blond beauty, almost unable to believe she was real. Hermione stepped forward and engulfed her with a hug. "Welcome, Fleur. This is may father, Dan, who still seems to think you are some kind of vision." She led Fleur in and introduced her mother as well. Harry only hugged Fleur, but she also kissed his cheek chastely.

Dan recovered slowly. Eventually he was able to say, "Glad to meet you, Fleur. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." It took him several more minutes to understand how hard he now had to work to placate is wife.

As soon as they were left alone, Fleur suggested, "Let's all go to bed." At the raised brows she explained, as if any explanation was needed, "For sex, that is."

She met no real opposition. They all removed their clothes and cuddled in Hermione's enlarged bed. It was just innocent hugging at first, but it quickly turned into passionate lovemaking as Fleur tried to compensate for the week apart. Harry enjoyed pleasuring both girls, finally finishing off in Fleur's mouth. "It won't make me pregnant if I swallow it," she winked at Harry.

Fleur had been very attentive at her contraceptive charms since first getting together with Harry and she was now taking a potion to make sure she won't get pregnant until she wanted to. Knowing how strong Veela sex drive was and how powerful a wizard Harry was becoming, she wasn't sure that even this double protection was enough.

Once they were all sated, Hermione started interrogating Fleur about the planned vacation.

"My parents didn't make any specific plans. As they have a few houses and have access to some more, scattered all around France, it's up to your parents where to stay and what to do there. My parents will only advise and suggest as appropriate."

"Do you know of any clothes-free beach near one of your houses? My parents would like to visit such a beach for at least a part of their vacation," Hermione asked.

"There are a few, but then, most places where we could go also have private pools. Nobody wears any clothing when using them."

Hermione smiled. "I like the idea..."

It was time for Fleur to ask. "Do you feel your pregnancy already?"

"Not physically. I do feel like I'm having another soul within me and it started a few days after our bonding. That is probably the magical manifestation of pregnancy, but I can't be sure. I've not seen a healer since."

"You should," Fleur told her.

"I know. Mum had already set a meeting for me with her gynecologist and I also intend to visit St. Mungos after that."

"Do you want me to come along?" Fleur offered.

"No, thanks. Mum will be with me and that's more than enough. Not even Harry will come along."

Hermione needed a change of subject. "I don't think my parents will let you join us in my bedroom, as I believe you would like."

Fleur smiled. "Of course not, although I'd like that the best. What can we do?"

"They didn't tell me which room to settle you in, so I suggest you take the one adjacent to mine. We can then open the wall magically. The other alternative would be across the corridor." It was clear that none liked it.

With sleeping arrangements out of the way, they started planning their holiday. "I believe that you would like to visit all of Harry's possessions," Hermione stated.

"**Our** possessions," he corrected.

"Of course, dear, only you inherited them. Once you marry Fleur they will be hers as well."

Harry brought the list of all the places. Besides the ones in Britain, most of which they had already visited, there were a few elsewhere. The large villa on the Spanish coast attracted their attention and a castle in Normandy, whose foundations were older than Hogwarts. Another, smaller, house was on the French Riviera and a vacation cabin was in the Swiss Alps.

"Let's visit the London house first and then the Potter Manor," Fleur suggested. "These seem to be the most interesting places. We may even want to stay overnight at either or both of these," she winked suggestively.

"We have about two weeks before we join you to France. Time enough for other visits as well," Hermione noted.

Once they were fully clothed, Harry used the portkey to reach the London house. He introduced Fleur to his house elves and let them serve (and join) quite a festive lunch. Fleur was very impressed by the way he treated them. She also liked the library best, but only after spending some time in the master bedroom. Once they went out, she also noticed it was just a short walking distance from her father's apartment and from many of the London attractions. They could easily walk to either Diagon Alley or to one of the muggle shopping areas. An Underground station was just behind the corner, letting them reach anywhere in greater London with ease.

Fleur was not one to let a shopping opportunity pass by. She dragged the younger teens into some of the more expensive shops, buying very nice outfits for the three of them. Harry had to admit that these new clothes made Hermione look breathtaking while his own were very comfortable and made both girls happy.

Fleur used side-along apparition to take them home to the Grangers on time, arriving minutes before dinner time. Seeing their shopping, Emma just smiled understandingly, while Dan looked at Harry with some pity.

Emma took Hermione for a medical checkup the next afternoon, leaving Harry and Fleur at home. Fleur thought it was a good time for some rumbling in bed, but Harry's thoughts were on Hermione and he refused the generous offer, yet Fleur wasn't offended. She didn't really expect him to agree.

"The doctor confirmed what we already know, that I'm pregnant for about a month. She was a bit worried that I may be too young to give birth, but after checking me thoroughly she concluded that it wasn't more dangerous than if I was eighteen. My body is ready for this, so she said," Hermione told them as she came back. Harry smiled lovingly at her. She knew he was a bit worried and now, seeing her, he calmed down.

Both Harry and Fleur went with Hermione to St. Mungos. She was checked by an old, very severe healer, who would say nothing until she finished her routine. She then smiled at them reassuringly. "Your son seems to be in good health and is growing normally, and Lady Potter is also in good health and perfectly able to carry on and give birth on time. Will you stay at Hogwarts for the delivery or would you rather do it here?"

Harry wasn't sure."Do you have any recommendation?"

"Not really. Your healer there is one of the best and is more than capable of handling a delivery. Here you have a larger staff to handle unexpected situations, but it is also more crowded and less personal. It's your choice to make, but you don't have to hurry."

The teens didn't seem to have any idea. "You should also consider if you want to go to Hogwarts this year or study at home. As the pregnancy advances, Lady Potter may find all those stairs difficult to handle and her bulging belly may also attract unwelcome attention," she added, which only made the couple more confused.

"I'll prescribe a potion to ease morning sicknesses, which you'll probably start feeling in a few weeks. Take a spoon in the evening and it will help you feel better in the morning. There's also another potion which can be taken after waking up, but if you already feel nauseous you may be unable to take it. I recommend you start taking the evening potion no later than two weeks from now."

Hermione nodded. She had already read everything about pregnancy, but once it got personal, it was quite different. Both Harry and Fleur squeezed her hands reassuringly.

As time passed, both Harry and Hermione became more comfortable with Fleur, and not only physically. They turned from semi-formal friendly relations into full friendship and a bit more. Harry started feeling much closer to Fleur than before and started caring for her almost as much as he cared for Hermione. Their physical relations also got more heated as his feelings changed.

The Grangers were also getting accustomed to Fleur's presence. Dan was no longer dropping his jaw or losing his tongue in her presence, unless she released some of her allure, which she had done a few times after coordinating it with Emma. Even when she removed her allure, Dan would still be very aroused, which later translated into a very pleasant evening for Emma as well.

The Grangers also noticed that the teens were getting closer. Dan was still unsure about the rivalry he imagined between Hermione and Fleur, yet there was nothing to indicate such rivalry existed. If anything, Hermione seemed to be happier and more lively since Fleur joined them

"Have you all packed for tomorrow?" Emma asked them the day before their flight to Paris.

They all nodded. "I didn't pack my old swimsuit," Hermione noted. "It's too small already and Fleur said we could buy much nicer ones in France."

"Assuming we shall need swimsuits," Dan smiled. "If I understand correctly, these are not used at the pools within Delacour properties, and the beaches nearby are of the clothing optional type."

"I've made sure to take your dark sunglasses, or your eyes may roll out, if you spend too much time on the beach," Emma said teasingly.

"Oh, you spoilsport!" he complained before kissing her.

The next morning they boarded the train, all dressed for vacation. Fleur wore a very conservative T-shirt over a loose long flowery skirt, reminding Harry a bit of Luna. Fleur even put her long hair into a loose bun, trying to look the least enticing that she could. Harry thought she still looked as sexy as possible, with only Hermione looking sexier.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12 France

**12 France**

Harry enjoyed his first flight in an airplane. It was not as exciting as flying his broom, but the height and the speed were fantastic. Most of all he loved the company, though. Being tucked between the love of his life and his beautiful betrothed was so comfortable that he was almost disappointed when they landed. If only there was some more legroom...

The Delacour waited for them near the incoming flights exit. Gabrielle was the first to greet her sister, running directly at her like a blond missile and hugging her tightly, before she released her a bit to greet the other guests blushingly. Her parents approached in a more sedate pace and Fleur made the introductions.

"Maman, Papa, these are Dr. Dan Granger and his wife Dr. Emma Granger, my betrothed Lord Harry James Potter and his wife Lady Hermione Potter née Granger." She turned to the English group. "These are my parents, Alain and Apolline Delacour, and my sister Gabrielle."

They all shook hands and then Alain led them all to a limousine which was waiting with a chauffeur. They had their luggage stowed in the car's trunk and then they all sat in. "I understand that you like the seaside best. Would you like us to go there immediately or would you rather start your vacation elsewhere?" Alain asked.

"Isn't it quite a long ride to the seashore?" Dan asked.

"Not in this car. It would take approximately the same time to reach Paris, Bordeaux or Nice," Alain explained.

"Then let's go to the Mediterranean coast!"

The limousine didn't seem to leave the paved road, yet they reached their destination in less than half an hour. Dan didn't ask how it was possible. He already knew the answer: "Magic."

Dan was very impressed by Mrs. Delacour. He knew she was at least his age – close to forty, yet she didn't look much older than her daughter and was just as beautiful. He could now understand why his daughter insisted that Fleur visit them first. He was sure he would have acted like a fool had he not been accustomed to such radiant femininity before.

It was too late to go to the beach. They all sat for a chat with some tea and biscuits, for the English, or coffee with some pastry, for the French. While the two older pairs were getting better acquainted with each other, both having in mind the betrothal of Fleur to Hermione's husband, the three teens were busy planning some more, as Fleur was describing the area and the Potters were looking for interesting places.

"It looks like our daughter enjoyed her visit with you," Apolline noted.

"She spent most of her time with our daughter and her husband, as we were busy with our clinic. We had to work a bit extra to make sure our patients would not need us while we're on vacation," Emma explained.

"That may explain her good mood. She probably spent a lot of time in bed with the younger couple."

Emma looked surprised. "She had her separate room and she behaved perfectly ladylike during her visit."

"Did it have a common wall with their room? Have you checked for a passage between the two rooms? Had she not had sex with her chosen at least once a day, she would have been very upset by now," Apolline commented.

"Hermione said nothing..."

"Why should she? You would have not agreed with such behavior and it would have caused undue friction between you and the young people. She was clever not to tell you."

"But why was it so important for Fleur to have so much sex? She looks so normal and well behaved in other aspects."

"Oh, she's very normal even in that aspect. She's a Veela, you know, like I am."

"Harry mentioned this, but I thought it was just some kind of title. What does it mean?"

Apolline smiled. "It's much more complicated. You see, a Veela is a female being who is human in most aspects, but she has some special abilities. The most known ones are extreme beauty, extreme sex-appeal and the ability to use a special kind of magic – the allure – which causes all around her to fall in love with her and feel extreme lust. A Veela is also able, when angered, to change form into a kind of bird and to create and use fireballs as weapons. Veela strive on sex. We need it like you need food, but only with our chosen mate. Once her magic recognized Harry as her mate, it was just natural for Fleur to act this way."

Dan was thinking, 'What a lucky bastard!' Emma was suddenly more concerned for Hermione.

"Won't that hurt Hermione's relations with Harry?"

Apolline smiled. "Nothing can hurt it. They are soul-bound, which means that they share a bond unlike any other bond you or I may share. They could live happily without Fleur, but Fleur would be unable to live if her chosen mate rejected her. Not all Veela are as lucky..." This seemed to remind her of something. Her face turned sad before she shook her head, as if getting rid of the unwanted memory and smiled again. "I understand that both Harry and Hermione accepted her, and I'm very thankful for that, yet there is a minor problem still. They want to wait until Harry reaches eighteen. I don't think it is advisable. Waiting three more years with just occasional meetings may be too stressful for a young Veela. I believe they should marry as soon as they can. This will give Fleur the reassurance that she needs and also supply Hermione with a close friend to rely on as her pregnancy advances. Harry, despite his love, can't support her like another woman can."

It took the parents some time until they understood each other well enough to agree on what they would recommend to their daughters. Knowing Harry, they didn't doubt that he would agree to whatever the two girls would decide.

They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling in the magnificent gardens surrounding the house. The girls used almost every opportunity to snog Harry, with the adults seemingly not noticing anything. They returned before dinner. The Grangers were led by an elegantly dressed house-elf to their room, while the three teens shared Fleur's room. The Grangers had a hard time refraining from commenting on that, knowing such comments would lead to nothing good.

It was only after dinner that the guests were led on a tour of the house. It was actually a manor-house which could easily accommodate more than fifty couples, roughly the size of the Potter Manor in Britain. Both Hermione and Emma were most intrigued by the large library which contained both muggle and magical books.

"You said you have some books about soul bonds," Hermione reminded Fleur.

"Oui, we have some here and a few more at home."

Hermione was a bit disappointed to find that there were only three, quite thin books, yet she was able to devour them in less than an hour. She already knew most of what was written in them. Some information she had gotten from Fleur earlier and most she deduced from her evolving bond with Harry, yet the books affirmed it.

It was much later, after having some wild threesome sex, when Hermione asked Harry, "Have you noticed that we seemed to always know what the other thought?"

Harry concentrated for a moment. "Yes, it started during first year, a bit after we faced the troll, only I wasn't sure if it was really what you were thinking or what I thought you were thinking."

"It was the same for me, and now it seems to be much stronger than before. I was laying with my eyes closed and I knew you were admiring Fleur's behind, although you think mine is more sexy."

Harry's face turned red as he admitted, "That's true. I wasn't aware of your thoughts then, but I remember earlier, during dinner, you thought it was too long and you were anxious to get to bed with me."

"Yes, I was. As your wife it is my right to have sex with you whenever I wish, just as your right to have it with me." She didn't blush. "You know, I may not be as agile once my pregnancy advances. You'll need Fleur for the more acrobatic positions."

"I'll be very willing, you know," Fleur added.

"I know you're both very willing," he said, caressing their tits, using a hand on each. "I'm not sure if we should go back to Hogwarts or study at home. We can afford private tutoring, but I may miss Quidditch and Neville may feel lonely again."

"I believe Hermione will feel better if we stay at one of your houses, preferably where there are no stairs. I remember how difficult it was for my mother when she was heavy with Gabrielle. She tired very easily and was unable to even go to her bedroom on the first floor. Dad had to improvise a bedroom on the ground floor."

Harry was thoughtful, although a bit distracted by the two naked girls in bed with him. "We can invite Neville to join us. Any friend of ours, if we want to, really."

"Neville would rather stay with Hanna," Hermione noted. "He seems to be very interested in her."

She thought for a moment. "I don't see anybody else we can really consider as a friend. We have some classmates with whom we are a bit closer and you have the Quidditch team, but none is really a friend besides Neville. Certainly not Ron!"

"You're right. I also think you'd rather stay either with your parents or at the Manor..."

"The townhouse may also be right," Hermione added.

"Well, yes. I only wonder what others will think if we decide to stay home. I'm sure Dumbledore will not like it."

"He won't be the only one. Many parents may reconsider sending their children there once they learn you're not coming."

"Tough luck for them," Harry said. "My highest priority is you. I want to give you the best conditions for your pregnancy and then for our child as well. If that means studying at home, then that's what we'll do!"

"If you're not at school than I may also spend more time with you and help Hermione," Fleur added.

"We shall like it a lot," they both smiled.

Hermione's parents were quite surprised noticing no trace of jealousy between the two girls. As Hermione was quite mature for her age, even the age difference played no role. Harry seemed to love Hermione more, yet Fleur was quite content with her share, as she had already agreed to being second.

It was during dinner that Apolline started speaking of a wedding. "Why do you want to wait until you reach eighteen before marrying Fleur?" she asked Harry.

"I thought these were the terms of the contract. I wouldn't like any breach of that, as it may prove very dangerous."

Alain spoke now. "Let me explain it to you. The age limit is there as a protection, so that none of the spouses will later feel forced into a loveless marriage while finding love somewhere else. Your case is different. You've already declared your love and consummated it..." Harry blushed at this. "...so there's no doubt about your intentions or your feelings. There's another factor as well. Fleur's Veela magic has chosen you and it also drives her to have as much sex with you as she can. This will not be so easy once you go back to Britain, especially when you return to school."

"We've decided to have home schooling this year. Hogwarts may be too stressing for Hermione in her condition," Harry replied.

"Well, that may ease things a bit, yet for Fleur's magic to calm down, she needs a magical bonding, a wedding."

"I like her this way..." Harry said, making Fleur blush and Hermione roll her eyes.

"I can tell you from experience that you'll find you like her even more once her magic calms down," Alain said, causing his wife to slap his hand lightly.

"Then, I'm ready to wed her as soon as she wants to," Harry said.

"How about... now?!" Fleur asked.

Her father smiled at her. "I suggest we wait a few days. Even if you'll only wed with us and the Grangers present, I still believe you'd like a nice wedding dress and I'm sure your mother would need a new dress. You can't deny her her wish, can you?"

Fleur pretended to think hard. "OK. We shall have the dresses made and then Grandmére will wed us."

It only took two days for the dresses for all five females to be ready. Harry wasn't allowed to see any of them before the ceremony. Once he was ready, wearing his tuxedo, with Alain and Dan standing by his side, the women came in. Harry's jaw dropped. Fleur's dress was a very elegant white dress with fine embroidery all over, yet it was of such a thin material that he could plainly see her body. She was wearing nothing but the dress. Her mother's dress was not as transparent, yet the thin sky-blue material hugged her tightly, almost like a second skin. Had Harry not seen her nude before he would have reacted very badly. Gabrielle's dress was like her mother's, only in pink and a bit looser. As she was still a small girl it had no effect on Harry.

Emma wore a red dress, similar to Apolline's, yet not so tight. It still hinted quite nicely at what was under it. Harry was surprised that Hermione was actually wearing a dress similar to Fleur's. Hers was very light blue and a bit less transparent below the waist, yet she attracted his eyes so strongly that he had to force himself to look away, as this was Fleur's special day.

Fleur's grandmother was also conducting the ceremony. Like all Veela, she looked much younger than her age, as if she was only an older sister of her daughter and granddaughter. It was an ancient Veela ceremony, spoken in an obscure language, which she translated phrase by phrase for the benefit of the others. Harry had difficulty concentrating with both his girls almost naked at his sides, yet he noticed that the ceremony emphasized the physical aspect of the bond, which was almost never mentioned in other ceremonies he had heard of. It ended with a golden ribbon coming out of the grandmother's wand, tying itself around the couple's ring fingers and then transforming into two gold bands on their fingers, sealing the bond.

Hermione was the first to kiss the newly wed, followed by both sets of parents and then by Fleur's grandmother, now in her usual role.

"Well, my husband, time to consummate our marriage," Fleur said, as soon as the kisses and well wishes ceased. She took his hand and apparated them both to the bedroom. A few flicks of her wand removed their clothes and she set herself on the bed, spreading her legs widely for Harry to plunge in.

It wasn't like his first time with either Hermione or Fleur, yet it was special. As their love making progressed, Harry could feel that his feelings towards his new wife were becoming stronger. She was no longer just a good friend and a shag partner. He could now say that he truly loved her. As he reached that understanding, he noticed a slight silvery mist appear wherever they touched, slowly shrouding them both. As they reached their climax, it flashed once and disappeared.

It took them some time to regain their breath. "Have you seen the mist and the flash?" Harry asked. "What were they?"

"These are the manifestation of the Veela Bond. It means I'm now yours as fully as I can be. It's almost like a soul bond, but not as comprehensive." Fleur looked happy and sated. "It's not as rare as a soul bond, but few Veela are lucky enough to gain it. I feel honored I was chosen by Magic to have such a bond."

As much as they both liked to continue enjoying each other in bed, they knew that the others were waiting for them to join the festive meal. They took a quick shower and Fleur used her wand again to make their clothes reappear on their bodies.

"I like this. You should teach me this spell and the one you used when we arrived here," Harry said, smirking.

"I've actually learned them from Hermione, only she is too shy to try herself."

"We shall have to work on this..." he smiled mischievously.

By the time they had to return home, Harry, his wives and the Grangers had an all-over tan with not the slightest tan lines. They also managed to visit quite a few museums and several historical castles. Hermione also managed to find some more books on soul bond and Veela bonds, but by the time she read them she already knew most of it from experience.

The soul-bond proved to give Harry and Hermione a way to communicate, transferring thoughts, feelings and even vision. The Veela bond was giving the partners the ability to sense the other partner's feelings much better, but thoughts could not be transferred easily and certainly not images. Yet with Harry enjoying both bonds, he could relay between his two bond mates. Hermione was unsure about the long-term effects. It looked like Fleur was slowly being added to her bond with Harry, or was it Hermione who was being added into the other bond? Whatever the mechanism, the girls were gaining a certain ability to communicate silently and it was improving daily. As they were already very close in all other aspects, this didn't bother them at all.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Hogwarts

**13 Hogwarts**

Two owls were waiting for them on the kitchen windowsill when they arrived. Harry recognized the envelopes they were carrying even before he let them in. Both were the annual Hogwarts letters.

Harry was glad to find that he did much better than in previous years, probably due to Hermione's influence and the lack of Ron's influence. Ron's laziness and unwillingness to study seemed to have prevented Harry from reaching his full potential. With Ron out of his life, Harry was doing very well.

Hermione's notes were not surprising. She got O's in all her studies, except for Potions, where she only got E, which seemed to be the maximum Snape would give to any non-Slytherin student.

Hermione also found a prefect's badge in her envelope. She looked at it longingly before putting it back in. "I don't think I can accept the position even if we decide to go to Hogwarts," she noted. "I won't be able to patrol and being pregnant while still a student is quite a bad example, I believe."

"As you're officially married, it isn't that bad," Harry tried to placate her.

"And what did I do to become married, or to get pregnant for that matter? Exactly what I should tell other girls not to do." She now smiled teasingly. "Although I think I'd like a repeat performance as soon as we reach our room..."

Fleur didn't join them on the voyage home. She preferred spending a few more hours with her family instead of wasting her time waiting at the airport and flying in an airplane. She would join them before dinner, she said. Hermione was quite glad to have some alone time with Harry until then. She liked sharing with Fleur, but she liked to be just with Harry even more.

"So, have you decided about the coming school year? It starts in less than two weeks, you know," Dan asked them when they left their room about an hour later and joined him in the living room.

"It doesn't look like Hermione can enjoy spending this year at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "She may soon feel heavier and the multitude of stairs there would not be welcome. Besides, she thinks that being pregnant so young may give a bad example to others."

"So, do you intend to stay here?"

Harry was reluctant to answer, but Hermione had no qualms. "I think it would be better if we live in one of our other homes. The London townhouse seems quite appropriate and Fleur seems to like it very much. The Potter Manor is also a very good choice. We may eventually alternate."

"Will we not see you again for many months?" Dan sounded a bit hurt.

Hermione smiled at him. "You won't get rid of me that easy! We plan to visit at least during weekends, when you're not busy with your clinic and probably two or three evenings during the week as well."

This brought a smile to Dan's face. "The last four years have been very difficult for us, hardly having a chance to see you, and it was especially difficult for your Mum. I'm sure she will be much happier when she can see you more often."

Their discussion was cut short by the arrival of Fleur. The young French woman was still wearing the clothes she was wearing that morning, in the south of France, and was shivering lightly. "I tend to forget how cold it may turn here," she said apologetically.

Harry showed her to the room he was now sharing with both Hermione and Fleur. As expected, she also wanted a quick shag after removing her clothes and before putting on others, more appropriate for the weather. Harry could sense Hermione's approval. He felt she was actually expecting this to happen.

Despite their decision not to attend Hogwarts the coming term, they still decided to buy the books (just one set) in order to stay current with their friends and to be able to join them the next year with no problem. Unlike previous years, they needed no adult escort, yet Fleur came along with them, using her allure to distract those who may become too nosy.

Hermione was looking through the defense book. Even without being aware of her feelings, there was no mistake at what her face showed. "This is utter rubbish! Whoever has chosen this book is completely incompetent and unfit for the job!"

Harry took a look as well. Once done, he considered Hermione's reaction to be very restrained. The book was no good even for first year students, unless one didn't want them to know anything about the subject. "We're not buying it," he decided. "I'll also have somebody look into this matter and find who the new teacher is and what he or she aims at."

Soon after finishing their shopping, they walked into the offices of the "Prophet". Most of the staff already knew he was controlling the majority of the shares and treated him respectfully. Harry wanted to speak with Rita Skeeter.

"I feel there's something bad going with the defense teaching this year. I want you to find out who the new teacher is and what agenda he or she is serving. Judging by the book required this year, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun doing this." Harry also showed her the book list and gave her a copy.

"It may take a few weeks," Rita told him, "but I promise to find all the dirty laundry and publish it within a month from start of term."

Harry smiled. "I think that's good enough. I'll also have my friends inform me of anything relevant and I'll pass it to you."

She smirked. "It's a pleasure to do business with you, my Lord."

They set to write letters to all those they considered friends, even if just slightly, preparing letters for Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati – their class mates, and also for Fred and George Weasley, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Harry didn't like not having any Slytherin in the list. Hermione had a suggestion. "I've got to know Daphne Greengrass in Ancient Runes and in Arithmancy. She seems to be a nice girl. She even tried to approach me a few times, when no other Slytherin was around. She may just be the proper choice."

They still wanted to inform McGonagall of their decision before sending those letters. Hermione wrote her a letter, giving all the reasons which brought them to this decision. Hedwig, Harry's white owl, was just too happy to finally have something useful to do, nipping affectionately at both Harry's and Hermione's fingers before taking flight.

They expected an answer only in two or three days, knowing the deputy headmistress was quite busy at this time. They were surprised to see her at the door soon after dinner.

"Professor! I didn't expect you to come!" Hermione said, before inviting her in.

Once she was seated and served some refreshments, the stern Professor looked at Harry and his wives with a shade of a smile appearing momentarily on her lips, before speaking. "As a teacher, I'm not supposed to have favorites, and I hope that I succeed in acting equally with all students. Yet, like every living person, I like some more than the others. I must confess that you two are my most favorite students." She sighed loudly. "It makes me sorry to learn about your decision, although I understand why you decided that way and I can fully agree. Yet I need to ask you for a favor. It's not for me – it's for the school."

She didn't seem to like what she was going to say. Harry was sure it was something dictated to her by Dumbledore. He could use Legilimency on her to find out, but he didn't think it was right. He trusted his head of house to tell him all that she could freely tell.

"The headmaster wanted me to ask you to come for the welcome feast and the few first days of term," she said. "He feels that this is necessary for the school to continue functioning as it should." She looked like she had just eaten something very sour.

"Will Fleur be able to join us?" Harry asked.

"Why should she?" the professor wondered.

"She is my second wife," Harry said, "and as such, she should live with me. We won't come unless the three of us can stay together."

The old lady sighed again. "Lord Potter..."

"Just Harry, please!"

"Well, Harry, you certainly make life interesting... I'm not sure if the headmaster will approve, though."

"We can just stay here or at one of the other places we own..." Harry shrugged.

The professor seemed to start getting up when Harry remembered their previous task. "Can you tell me who the new Defense teacher is?"

Her face darkened. "Dumbledore didn't manage to find a professor on time. I'm not sure he tried very hard either. Anyway, the Ministry decided to step in and force on us one of the minister's aids as a teacher. I'm not sure she has even the minimum qualifications required for the post, but I had no say in it."

"Do you know her name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Dolores Umbridge, the minister's undersecretary." She almost spat that name. They didn't need an interpreter to understand that their beloved teacher despised that woman and all that she stood for.

"Well, thank you, professor. Just inform us if we can come, the three of us, and we'll be glad to attend the first few days of school."

Harry made sure to pass the information he got to Rita, while Hermione and Fleur were modifying the letters to their friends. It was going to be an interesting year, Harry was sure.

They got an owl the next day. Confirming Fleur's presence and even offering her a job as assistant professor for defense. Hermione was sure it was McGonagall's way to fight the ministry.

Their friends also replied. Most were just promising to send all information about anything out of order. Neville was also sad not to be able to see them the whole school year. The twins were eager to help. They also informed Harry that they confronted Molly. _"Mum gave us a magical oath confirming that she had never suggested to Ron, or to anybody else, to use love potions on either Harry or Hermione. There was a flash of acceptance and she can still use magic, so we know it was just Ron's unworthy idea."_

They were quite surprised by Daphne's letter.

"_Lord Potter,_

_I've been unable to come close to you and get to know you due to the animosity between our school houses, and especially due to the influence of Draco Malfoy. It now looks like his father has disappeared, along with many others who were following the dark lord, supposedly under the imperius curse. I hope he won't return to school, making it a much pleasanter place for all, and especially for the Slytherins who don't agree with his ideas._

_As for your request, I'll be delighted to help in any possible way. I regard my education with a lot of concern and I want to get the best possible education. Anything that can help us get rid of incompetent teachers is welcome. We've only had one good teacher in defense since we started Hogwarts, and he was a werewolf! Still, I'd rather have him than the other three. Moody (the real one) was also OK, but he probably doesn't want to continue._

_I wish you, Lord and Lady Potter, all the best and I promise to inform you of everything that may be of interest,_

_Your friend, Daphne."_

"Wow! That's quite a surprise," Harry said as he finished reading.

"Not really. I knew she was a good girl. And then, being a Slytherin, she's bound to see that being close to you is more beneficial than sticking with the Death Eater spawn," Hermione said.

Fleur decided not to join them on the train. She would just Floo to Hogsmeade and join them at the train station. Harry knew why even without Fleur needing to explain. She just didn't want the attention her presence was sure to call. She wanted her mates to have as pleasant a journey as possible.

It really was pleasant. Many Slytherins were missing, including Malfoy and his cronies, and also a few others. Harry was joined by Neville (with Hanna) for most of the ride, with others visiting for shorter periods. Even Daphne Greengrass came for a short visit, accompanied by her close friend Tracey Davis. Both proved to be quite pleasant, besides being very attractive.

Fleur was already waiting for them on the platform. She ran towards them and hugged them tightly as soon as they set foot out of the train. She then joined them in the carriage along with Susan Bones.

"My aunt says that they finished interrogating the captured Death Eaters under veritaseum and the trials will start in another week or two. She said I should thank you for your political support when I meet you. Had the minister not been restrained, she would have not been able to do it," Susan told Harry.

"I felt it was my duty. She seemed to be the only person who cared, at least among the top officials. Most others are corrupt and lazy. I'm sure the 'Prophet' will soon expose them, starting with the minister and his close aids."

Susan smiled. "I'm sure auntie will love it especially, as you seem to know."

Harry smiled back, neither confirming nor denying her words. Rita, once she started investigation, had already found a lot of 'dirty laundry' to publicly air. She was still collecting more evidence to make sure that none of the politicians involved would have any chance to redeem himself, and she was very good at it.

The Great Hall looked like it had been during all the previous welcome feasts. Harry sat at the Griffindor table with Hermione, while Fleur joined the staff table, sitting near the end closer to Harry. Other teachers were already seated. Harry recognized Flitwick and Snape immediately and most other teachers. Dumbledore sat at his normal place, looking more alert than Harry remembered seeing him before the summer break. He didn't recognize the person wearing pink robes, sitting two seats from him. 'Probably the new defense teacher,' he thought darkly.

He was proved correct, both in the identity of the pink robed person and the dark mood she instilled. Umbridge acted as if she owned the school, even interrupting the headmaster.

She proved even worse the next day, when they attended the defense class. Harry needed all his restraint not to lash at her. Hermione's presence in his mind helped a lot, as well as her hand on his arm. Umbridge refused to accept Fleur as assistant professor, referring to her as "half breed". This didn't help sweeten Harry's attitude towards her. He collected his friends' impressions of the new teacher during dinner and owled it all to Rita, urging her to act swiftly.

It took Rita a few more days, though. It was during the weekend that her article appeared. "The Sunday Prophet" had Umbridge's toad-like face on the front page and the headline stated **"Ministry's corruption at Hogwarts!"**

Only a few students were present at breakfast, most others still sleeping, but all seemed to find the article interesting, to say the least. Snape was sitting alone at the teachers' table, his expression undecipherable.

The Great Hall was bursting full for lunch, everybody watching for the pink toad to appear. Once she did, it was very clear that she was barely holding her temper, yet she was also quite frightened. While the article in the Prophet started with her incompetence as a teacher, it didn't stop there. Her whole career at the ministry had been exposed, including every bribe given or taken, every person exploited by her and every other illegal or unbecoming act.

As soon as she sat at the table, several owls entered through the high windows, each diving at Umbridge, leaving a red envelope in front of her and hurrying out. The owls seemed to come in about a second apart in an endless stream. The first few howlers were already flaming and more were coming in.

Many students had cast silencing charms around themselves, as Harry did. Some of the older prefects cast even stronger charms around their house tables, yet nobody wanted to leave and miss the show. Umbridge was inundated in a mass of red envelopes which were screaming and flaming in sequence, unable to move from her seat, thanks to a charm cast by Harry wandlessly and some more, cast by other students. By the time that the last howler exploded, her pink robes were severely singed and her face blackened by the soot.

This was not the end of the story, though. While Umbridge was still shell-shocked from the howlers, her ears ringing from the volume of the screams, the door opened and three aurors came in. Harry recognized Kingsley as one of them. They approached the head table, pointed their wands at Umbridge and took her away, still stuck to her chair.

The great hall burst into laughter and cheers. Within the few days of her tenure, Umbridge managed to become the most hated teacher, surpassing even Snape, who also seemed relieved seeing her taken away.

McGonagall approached them soon after the aurors left with their charge. "Lord and Lady Potter, please come to my office after you finish your lunch," she said, barely keeping a smile of triumph from appearing on her face.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Harry said solemnly, making it even harder for his head of house to refrain from smiling.

"Thank you for helping us get rid of her," McGonagall said as soon as they entered her office.

"What are you referring to?" he asked innocently.

She smiled knowingly. "I've noticed your friends were keeping an eye on her and I know you have a bit of influence with the Prophet. Actually, I also own about five percent of the paper and I've already given your lawyer the authorization to act in my name, so that you'll have even better control of the paper."

"Thank you, professor. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I've actually called you to discuss your home education during this year. Have you contacted any teachers already?"

"Not yet. We had a busy summer and we decided quite late. I was thinking of Mr. Lupin as one of our teachers, maybe the main one, and I was hoping he would be able to recommend others."

"I'm afraid Mr. Lupin will not be available. I think he will agree to teach Defense here, making him unavailable to you. I have a list of others I may recommend, though." McGonagall handed Harry a folded parchment which she had prepared earlier. "I believe Mr. Black, once he is acquitted, will be glad to teach you as well. While not as good a student as Mr. Lupin, he was still among our best in both Transfiguration and Charms, and he did quite well in Potions. Your wife, Lady Delacour-Potter can also help. I've been informed that she finished Beauxbatons with the highest grades for more than a decade. Had she been somewhat older, I would have liked to have her teach here, but she must first gain some real-world experience."

They stayed at Hogwarts the rest of the day, enjoying the company of their friends. They said their goodbyes soon after dinner and Floo'ed to their London townhouse a bit later, using the fireplace in McGonagall's office.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Home Schooling

**14 Home Schooling**

It wasn't the first time they were sharing bed, but it was the first time they were sharing the bed in that house as officially wed. Harry and his two wives spent almost half the night frolicking in bed, enjoying their shared love and sating their bodies. It wasn't the first time for Harry to fall asleep between the two naked women, yet it was very different, knowing they were in their own house and their own bed.

They woke up late, not feeling any urge to leave bed, except for a short visit to the loo. Misty brought them breakfast in bed, trying not to look at their nude bodies, which none bothered to cover. It was odd seeing a house-elf blush, Harry thought, before his attention wandered back to the two beauties at his sides.

By lunch they managed to leave the bed, yet none felt a need to put on any clothes. The house was warm and cozy, making nudity practical, especially after spending much of the summer in the same attire.

The house elves looked quite surprised when the three came to the dining room wearing nothing. Misty had already seen them that way, but for Twinkle it was the first time and he blushed even darker than Misty had before, yet he couldn't avert his eyes during the whole meal, which Harry insisted his elves shared with the family.

"Shouldn't we start looking for teachers?" Hermione asked leisurely, as her hand was caressing Harry's thigh while his was caressing between her thighs.

"I think we should," he answered just as leisurely. At fifteen, having two naked women ready and willing was too much distraction to be able to pay attention to anything else.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her previous mood. "We need to go over the list Professor McGonagall gave us and send some letters to those we find appropriate. We need to get on with our education!" She stood up, making Harry's hand fall from the warm and wet shelter it had found. Grabbing her wand she said "Accio list!" and the parchment flew into her hand.

She sat down again, a bit farther from Harry, and started going over the list with a concentrated expression on her face, which Harry found adorable and quite enticing, yet Fleur seemed to change her mood as well, as she moved to the chair on Hermione's other side to check the list as well, freeing her tits from Harry's fondling. Harry was forcefully brought out of his previous mood as well. "Maybe we should get dressed first? I can't really concentrate on anything with you two looking so sexy."

Both girls giggled and moved their bodies enticingly, making their breasts jiggle as well. They kissed Harry on both cheeks, pressing their bodies into his, which Harry considered very unhelpful, before they grabbed his hands and rushed back to the bedroom.

They first enjoyed taking care of Harry's "little problem" which was quite big by then. It was quick, but they knew they could continue later, after taking care of the schooling issues.

As only the two of them needed to study, with no distractions from classmates and school activities, Hermione and Harry decided to take all the subjects any of them was taking at school. Hermione wasn't sure about Divination, but Harry promised, "If we find it as useless as the lessons at school than we shall drop it, but we should give it a try first."

It went much faster than expected. Most candidates replied that same evening and the rest sent their replies early next morning. When the trio finished breakfast, they could actually scan all the replies and start working on a study schedule.

They soon set a routine, quite similar to their school routine. They would spend the morning and the early afternoon studying with the various teachers, then do their homework before dinner, supervised by Fleur. She also took upon herself to make sure that their studies were not interrupted by other stuff, taking care of all the mail and handling the financial and political aspects of the Potters, sticking to the guidelines set by Harry and Hermione.

Weekends were set for family and fun. They used to go to the cinema or to the theater during weekends, sometimes along with the Grangers. They visited Hermione's parents most Sundays, sometimes coming early Saturday and staying overnight. They visited the healer every few weeks to make sure Hermione's pregnancy was going fine, usually going shopping after the visit, updating Hermione's wardrobe for the bulging belly and just for fun.

Lord Potter also had some other social and political obligations to tend to. He was invited to several balls and was unable to refuse; he was needed as chairman of the board for the Prophet and a few other businesses and he also needed to make an appearance at the Ministry. Harry wasn't surprised that the minister looked sour. From the information he had already gathered, he knew that the minister had lost all his financial backing when the Death Eaters disappeared and was sure to lose his post and stand trial once Rita published her finds.

Still, Harry found that his studies went much better and much faster than at school. With nothing to take his mind off his studies, as both girls made sure not to distract him at such times, he found learning fun. By mid November they were already studying material intended for the end of the year, having mastered everything easily. Ancient Runes proved to be quite fun for Harry, despite having to catch up two years worth of studies, and even Arithmancy didn't give him any problem, once Hermione helped him catch up, with Fleur's support.

The owl from his solicitor made Harry glad and yet worried. "_Peter Pettigrew's trial is scheduled for Monday. As Madam Bones assured me that Veritaserum will be used, I expect him to be convicted of betraying your parents and of killing the muggles of whose death your godfather was blamed._

_If that indeed happens, Mr. Black will have to come out of hiding. He will probably be fined for escaping prison, but he'll also need to be compensated for the years he had spent in prison without trial, which should more than cover the fine. I hope you can find a way to inform him of the results of the trial so that he can become a respected member of our society, as he deserves._"

Harry wasn't sure he could contact Sirius, but this was too important to let it just pass. Yet he didn't think that sending Hedwig would be smart. The white owl was too easily spotted and tracked. He needed another owl. Fleur suggested one of her family's owls. A short fire-call later, an owl was coming their way and it was meant to stay with Fleur indefinitely.

Monday morning found the trio at the entrance hall of the ministry, waiting for Peter's trial. Each visitor was thoroughly checked and wands had to be deposited at the entrance to the justice hall. The aurors were very strict. They even checked each person for the dark mark on both arms before letting them in.

The trial was anticlimactic. Peter spilled everything out as soon as he was given Veritaserum, confessing of some additional crimes that nobody knew about. He was sentenced to a dementor's kiss. Even his lawyer could not object.

Harry sent Sirius a letter as soon as he returned home. Surprisingly, the owl returned with a reply within a few hours.

"_I'm glad to hear that the rat is going to pay for his crimes. I'm going to wait a few more days, following the news. Once the ministry announces that I'm no longer a target for dementor kiss, as previously declared, I'll come out of hiding to seek my redemption. Please let me know of any important news."_

A week later, Sirius was a free man again. Harry invited him to his house, which made Sirius tear up. "Your father used to say that you were conceived in here."

It was a very merry Christmas for Harry. He invited both couples of his parents-in-law to join him and his wives in London. Sirius and Remus joined them for Christmas as well, making it a most memorable day, filled with family, love and laughter. The two Marauders really helped setting the appropriate mood, telling some stories about their school days and the pranks the Marauders had become famous for.

Hermione was already quite big, with her pregnant belly showing in whatever clothes she wore, yet it didn't affect her behavior, except for the normal limitations such a big belly would impose. She still liked staying nude at home, feeling much more comfortable without restricting clothes, yet she also liked going out to a restaurant (which they did only for the fun, as Misty's cooking was usually better), a theater, a cinema, or even an official ball, wearing clothes appropriate for the occasion. Although her movements in bed were somewhat restricted now, she still liked sex just as much and played almost as active a role as before. She thought she was even becoming hornier, although she wondered how that could be. She thought she was as horny as can be even before.

Fleur had taken some driving lessons and got her driving license, so she could move freely in muggle society. She actually found that she liked driving, although the winter weather was not really encouraging it. Fleur thought that driving would help when Hermione's time came, as apparition and portkeys were not really recommended in such situations, unless there was no better alternative.

Sirius was now becoming their main instructor, proving to be very good at passing his knowledge to the younger generation. This included some information about pranks as well, which Harry studied more seriously than Hermione.

"I wonder what you may do next year," he said to them in mid January. "You've already completed the fifth year syllabus and I'm sure you'll cover the sixth before you go to sit for your OWLs."

"Well, we may need to take a few months off, to raise a baby," Hermione answered, resting her hand on top of her swollen belly.

Sirius smiled. "I missed most of Harry's childhood. I intend to be here for this new baby for as long as I live. I'll be his grand-godfather, won't I?"

"Of course you will, yet I think we shall ask Neville to be the godfather."

"Who would you like to be the godmother?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then got a mischievous smile on her face. "I think I'll ask Luna. Only if Harry agrees, of course."

As February approached, Hermione found it more difficult to move or to do anything really. Feeling even hornier didn't really help, as her body seemed to refuse cooperation once she tried to sate her horny impulses. Her big belly also prevented her from sleeping well. Her mother's comments, "It's just preparing you for the nights after your baby is born," didn't help either.

The third week of February seemed endless. Hermione could hardly sleep, needed the loo almost constantly and was almost unable to eat either, as the baby bulge was pushing against her stomach. Her mood was turning sour and she was wishing each morning it would be the delivery day.

It was only during the last weekend of the month that her wish came true. The Grangers joined them for dinner in the London townhouse and Hermione was feeling quite ravenous and in better mood than usual. They finished eating the entree when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and gasped in surprise. "I think it's starting," she said. Nobody needed explanation what she was referring to.

Dinner was forgotten. Misty tried to help her mistress as much as she could, although Hermione only wanted to find a comfortable position. The next pain came fifteen minutes later and was quite a bit stronger, yet Hermione preferred not to rush to the hospital yet.

By midnight, when the pains were coming five minutes apart, Emma decided not to wait any longer. Hermione agreed. Her bag had been packed and waiting for a few weeks already. She went into the car they bought for Fleur, not wanting Dan or Emma to drive in this excited condition. Fleur was also excited, but being a witch, she could help her driving with some magic, making the short drive much safer.

Harry went with Hermione into the delivery room while Fleur waited outside with the Grangers. They didn't wait too long.

The bond made Harry aware of all that Hermione was feeling without her saying a word. He knew whenever the contractions started even before her face showed the pains; he felt her exhaustion starting and encouraged her silently, holding her hand. He also knew when the baby started moving out before anybody could see the change – he just sensed Hermione, feeling every single muscle of hers as if it was part of his body.

By four in the morning, Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Both parents collapsed into sleep as soon as the baby finished his first suckling and was taken to be clothed. They couldn't rest yet, though. Harry was shoved out unceremoniously with a "go home to sleep" command. Hermione had to take some potions to help her body restore itself after the exertion of the delivery and she was then moved to another room where she would recuperate for another day or two before going home.

Her parents and Fleur were only allowed in for a few minutes to congratulate her and have a quick glimpse at the baby before they were shooed out to let Hermione rest.

The Grangers couldn't sleep, but Harry was too exhausted of his part in the delivery and almost fell asleep on the way home. By the time Fleur joined him in bed he was already deep in slumber.

Hermione didn't let the birth stop her studies for too long. As soon as she came home with James, although ordered to rest in bed for another few days, she took some tomes with her and was reading through them whenever she had some time, urging Harry to do the same. Two weeks later, despite some sleepless nights caused by the small baby, she insisted on resuming their normal study routines, delegating most of her motherly duties to Fleur for the duration of her lessons, except for breast-feeding, which Fleur couldn't do.

Little James was growing fast. "What are you putting in there?" Harry asked jokingly, pointing at her fuller than usual breasts. "He seems to get bigger day by day!"

Hermione just smiled. She was glad that she could provide so well for her baby as she had not been sure about it before. "Are you jealous? If you ask nicely I may consider letting you taste some as well..." she said suggestively. Her body was healing nicely from the efforts of the delivery and she was feeling quite horny again.

"I think it is my duty to check what you are giving to my child. Don't you agree?" he asked just as suggestively. Despite Fleur keeping him busy and sated, he was longing for Hermione and couldn't wait resuming their physical relations again.

Hermione just smiled, taking a mental note to start taking the potion. She didn't fancy getting pregnant again before she finished Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15 OWLs

**15 OWLs**

Sirius was proved right. By the time they went to Hogwarts for their OWLs, they already finished studying most of the sixth year syllabus. Fleur joined them, of course, along with James. Misty wanted to come and take care of the baby, but Harry assured her there would be many house elves at Hogwarts, all wishing to help just the same and they would be offended if he brought her with him.

They arrived to the school a week earlier, so they could get into the mood and, as they both agreed, help Neville with his last-minute studies.

"Do you mind revising with us?" Harry asked Neville soon after they settled down.

"Are you sure? I may slow you down, you know..."

"I'm sure it would help us understand. Hermione has told me that whenever she helps somebody, it also helps deepening her understanding. I've given her a lot of practice," Harry chuckled.

Eventually it wasn't only Neville. Hanna and Susan joined him as well and even Parvati and Lavender participated occasionally. They all agreed that the week spent with the Potters had given them more understanding and knowledge than most of the year.

Like always, the OWL exams were scheduled very tightly, with no time to revise between them. Hermione was frantic about revising, as always, yet with both Harry and Fleur calming her down, it wasn't too bad. The best reality anchor, though, was James, as his mother, even when immersed deeply in her studies, would leave everything if she felt he needed her.

Both Harry and Hermione found the exams really easy. This was no news for Hermione, at least as Harry saw it, but it was a new experience for Harry. He was sure that studying with Hermione and not being held back by Ron helped a lot. He also found that helping his friends in their studies gave him another boost in understanding the subjects.

They also enjoyed being back with their friends. Neville was the most happy to see them and was spending with them every moment he could spare, usually accompanied by Hanna. Their other class mates seemed also happy. Lavender and Parvati (and occasionally Padma as well) could spend hours just coo'ing at James and enjoying his smiles and his giggles. The boys didn't pay much attention to James but were obviously drooling when seeing Fleur, who enjoyed teasing them with her allure each time.

Ginny and Luna proved to be more practical. They loved spending time with James but they also offered to help as needed, since they were not burdened by the OWLs. They were unprepared for the "Thanks, but the house elves are already doing so much that there's nothing you could do to help."

"We missed you at Quidditch this year," Ginny told Harry. "I've taken your position as seeker, but both Cho and Cedric are much better than me. We've only managed to be ahead of the Slytherin team. Are you coming back next year?"

Harry looked at his wives before answering, after sensing their feelings. "We shall probably come, but only if we find Fleur some position at school or near it."

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be glad to make her an assistant professor, especially if Professor Lupin continues. He needs somebody to cover for his 'little furry problem', you know."

"That may also depend on Dumbledore," Harry said cautiously.

"Professor Dumbledore will resign at the end of this school year," Luna said dreamily.

"How do you know?" both Harry and Ginny asked.

"He just seems to attract too many nargles. This probably means that his end is near," she answered in the same tone.

Harry decided to pay more attention to the headmaster. This wasn't easy to accomplish, as Dumbledore seemed to miss most meals and Harry wasn't sure that visiting his office was advisable. Yet, two days later, Dumbledore appeared at dinner.

He looked a bit confused and his clothes seemed to be in worse shape than he ever saw them. A short glimpse into his mind approved the initial impression: the man was losing his abilities and was on a fast decline. Luna's words seemed less prophetic and more like the conclusion reached by examining the facts.

Harry felt sad for the old man. Despite some disputes they had, he admired Dumbledore as a great wizard, yet that greatness seemed to be in the past already. Hermione's hand pressing his raised his spirit and Fleur's, on the other side, made sure to keep it high.

And still, with all the revising, the baby, the friends and the exams, none of his wives would let Harry go to sleep before the three were fully sated. Harry wondered if this was the cause for his excellent mood, which even the most difficult exams didn't affect much. He sure slept very well after the nightly activity, sandwiched between the two naked bodies of his wives.

The farewell feast was just as cheerful as ever. The house elves did their best to spoil the students with the best of everything and with more deserts than even Ron could handle. Harry was happy to be among his friends, whom he had missed for most of the year. Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were sitting as close to him and his wives as they could. Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot also joined them after spending some token time at their respective house tables. Harry was surprised when Daphne and Tracey did the same, leaving the Slytherin table to join his group.

Looking at the head table, Harry noted that Professor McGonagall was looking at the group and nodding approvingly, as did Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Snape was also looking, his face unreadable. Harry didn't bother to read his mind. He focused on Dumbledore, who looked a bit more lively than the last time he had seen him.

As the students were finishing their meal, Dumbledore rose and clapped his hands. All talking stopped as everybody was looking at the aged headmaster.

"It is with great pleasure and some sadness that I declare this term finished. Most of you will come back here after the summer vacation, eager to learn a bit more and ready to do some new mischief..."

Some laughter was heard momentarily. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled for a moment and then turned dull again.

"Some will not return, though. The seventh year students have just graduated. They are leaving school and start their adult life. We all wish them good luck..."

Most students applauded, joining the good wishes.

"I am also leaving the school for the last time. As some of you have noticed, my health is deteriorating and there's not much to be done to help this old body. I have resigned from my position at Hogwarts as well as the other positions I've been holding. I intend to spend the rest of my days in a warmer place, enjoying myself as much as this frail body would allow, before going on the next great adventure. The governors have accepted my recommendation and decided that the next Headmaster will be... our beloved transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall!"

The hall erupted with cheers and applause as McGonagall stood up and joined Dumbledore.

"We all thank Professor Dumbledore for his long service at Hogwarts," she said, making the noise quiet down. "We also wish him a peaceful and pleasant retirement. We wish you all a joyful summer vacation and we're expecting all the returning students to be here on the 1st of September for the next term. Those who have not finished packing, please do so now, before going to bed."

Harry was looking forward to the last two years at Hogwarts. It would surely be nice to just be at school without worrying; to just spend time with your friends and enhance your knowledge. They would still not be normal – this concept seemed to never apply to Harry. He would be a father already, and judging by Fleur's hints – he'd have another child before he would reach his seventh year. Yet with two lovely wives and a few loyal friends he felt happy and content as he had never felt before.

* * *

A.N. This is the last chapter. I know some of you would like this story to continue, but my muse disagrees. If I manage to persuade her, there may be a sequel, some undetermined time in the future, but don't hold your breath. I thank all the readers and the reviewers.

If you like this story you may also like some of my other stories. Check my author page. You may also like my "serious" writing, to which you can find links on my author page. I'd appreciate your reviews on my stories on Amazon as well.


End file.
